Sore Loser
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Laxus and Lucy are targeted by a man that blames them for his humiliations, can the two survive? And will their friends be enough to keep them safe when dark forbidden magic is at play?
1. Laxus vs Zane

Laxus vs. Zane

"The final battle of the first day is Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail B," the announcer shouted over the loud speaker. The crowd cheered as Laxus walked into the arena, this was his second year at the Grand Magic Games. "Versus Zane Vainhope from Phoenix Wing."

Zane, a twenty something man with brown hair who was a lean muscular body dressed in a heavy coat and brown pants. The man wore a smug smile on his face. The two wizards stood across from each other.

The crowd cheered.

All the members from both Fairy Tail teams watched in excitement to see Laxus wiped the floor with the mysterious wizard none of them had seen before.

"The great Laxus Dreyar are you prepared to lose?" Zane questioned.

"Big talk for a nobody wizard," Laxus responded.

Zane smirked.

"Let the battle begin!"

Zane charged forward. He swung his fist forward at Laxus, Laxus charged up his fist with lightning and thrust it forward, hitting Zane right in his chest. Zane slid back, being unaffected by Laxus' attack. "Nice try."

Laxus gripped his chest, shutting one of his eyes as he felt a pain in his chest. He clenched his teeth together. "What was that?"

"Didn't you see my attack, Laxus?" Zane questioned.

"Don't get cocky," Laxus responded. He composed himself again and prepared himself for his next attack. He lifted his head. "Roar of the Thunder Dragon!" He brought his head back down and shot a wave of lightning from his mouth.

Zane simply took a fighting stance. Laxus' spell struck the man head on, creating a giant wave of smoke.

Suddenly, Laxus was blasted back on his back to everyone's surprise.

The dust cleared to reveal that Zane was perfectly fine.

Laxus managed to get off his back and onto one knee. He had one eye closed as he wiped his mouth with his teeth clenched. "I don't understand what's going on here. What type of magic is he using?" Electricity sparked from his body from his anger.

The dragon slayer stood up. He glared at his opponent, trying to figure him out. It didn't make any sense. He was certain that the man hadn't shot anything at him and he hit the man straight out with his own so why was he the only one getting hurt.

This was Phoenix Wing's first year making it into the main completion of the Grand Magic Games and none of its wizards were well known enough for Laxus to even be curious about researching their abilities. But something about this wizard suddenly made him wish he had.

Zane touched the top of his head like he was tilting a hat. "Well, aren't you going to attack?"

The crowd went wild, wanting the action to continue.

Other then Natsu who was chanting for more action the members of both Fairy Tail teams looked suspicious about what was happening in the ring.

"I don't get it," Lucy said, "why is Laxus the one getting hurt?"

"I have no idea," Erza responded. She wrapped her hand around her chin. "There must be something that we're not seeing."

"If you won't attack then I will." Zane lifted his hands. "Earth Fists!" Two large fists the size of Laxus himself rose out of the ground and swung themselves at the lightning wizard.

Laxus quickly reacted by transforming his body into lightning and flying out of the way.

Zane eyed the lightning. "You can't escape that easily." Several more fists formed out of the ground and shot at Laxus in various directions and forms.

Laxus continued to move through the air in his lightning form, avoiding every one of the fists that extended out of the ground.

"There's no place to land, Laxus," Zane taunted. The entire ground had become fists that aimed at the S-class wizard from every angle in direction.

"There's still one place." Laxus zipped around the fist and their extended arms, stopping in mid-air beside Zane. He swung his leg to kick the man right across the face.

The earth firsts pulled themselves back into the ground that turned the arena to normal. Laxus then flew back, spinning through the air as if he was the one who had been kicked instead of Zane. He landed on his side sliding back.

"Unbelievable, Laxus has been knocked down once again," the announcer shouted over the loud speakers.

Natsu leaned over the banister. "What the hell, Laxus?! Get it together!"

"Is it some type of mirror magic?" Gajeel wondered out loud.

Juiva raised her fist to her chest. "But I haven't seen any magic circles."

Zane let out a breath with a few drops of sweat rolling down his face. Laxus noticed the sight as he stood up, judging his opponent's magic. "Could that be it?" Sparks flew out of Laxus' body as he took up an attack position.

"Oh, it looks like Laxus is ready to rumble once again," the announcer went on.

The crowd cheered.

Laxus clenched his fist and lifted his head and yelled. Lightning shot up his body and into the air like a pillar.

"What is he doing?" Erza said. Her eyes showed total shock at Laxus recklessly releasing so much power when he was the only one being hit.

Zane gestured for Laxus to come. "Bring it on, thunder boy."

Laxus shot his fists forward, blasting a beam of lightning in Zane's direction. Zane didn't move. The lighting brushed beside him and slammed into the wall behind him.

Zane shifted his eyes in the direction of the destroyed wall. "What?"

"Laxus, couldn't be that hurt that he would miss?" Evergreen said.

"Laxus, what's the matter?" Freed questioned.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim a little," Zane taunted.

Laxus held out his palms out together. He fired several thunder bullets out that smashed into the ground around Zane rather than, getting anywhere near him that covered the field in a dust cloud. The dust cleared to find that neither party was hurt.

"Oh, it seems Laxus just can't seem to hit his mark," yelled the announcer.

Laxus released one powerful spell after another with none of them, not hitting Zane to everyone's surprise. Several people shouted, wondering what was wrong with Laxus as Zane got more and more angry himself.

Zane even tried to step in front of a few of Laxus' attacks, but Laxus would switch their course at the last moment to make sure they either hit a wall or the ground. Zane breathed heavily. He was short on breath and sweat poured down his face. "Why don't you attack me?"

Laxus smiled. "Because I figured out your little trick."

Zane's eyes opened wide. "What?!"

Sparks flew around Laxus. "I don't know all the details, but I figured out two things. Anytime I attack I get hit and two the more spells I use the more tire you get while I haven't felt my magic power drain in the least so in exchange all of the damage taken is being sent to me while you lose all the magic."

Zane clenched his teeth, glaring at Laxus. "Damn you."

"So I'll drain you of everything you got." Laxus shot a fist full of lightning forward, blasting the ground in front of Zane rather than him.

Natusu pouted. "That's such a lame way to win."

"It's not like he has much choice," Erza reminded him.

Laxus shot a few more lightning spells at random spots in the ring, draining what remained of the other wizard's power. Zane fell down on the ground unconscious from the lack of magical power.

The bell rang.

"The winner is Laxus Dreyar!"

The crowd erupted in cheers.

A spinning green magical circle appeared underneath Zane as well as one being under Laxus. Laxus looked down at the sight with his arms folded across his chest. His eye brow rose. "Exchange: Property Switch deactivated," a mysterious voice spoke. The two circles disappeared.

"So was that his magic?" Laxus appeared a bit unimpressed by the big reveal. Suddenly a second magical spinning circle that was golden appeared underneath him. Before he could register what was happening, a lightning and wind tornado shot around him, capturing him inside of the spinning pillar.

"LAXUS!" every member of Fairy Tail yelled.

Natsu didn't waste any time. He launched himself off of the balcony and flew toward the twister that had captured his fellow guild member. "Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" Flames engulfed the dragon slayer's fist. He swung it forward.

He slammed his fist into the tornado. His Fairy Tail mark glowed. "Identifying… mark correct, body image incorrect," the voice from before spoke. Laxus was blasted back into the wall behind him.

The other members of Fairy Tail's A, B teams along with the Thunder League run into the arena. They charged toward Laxus to see what could be done.

"Laxus, hold on," Freed shouted.

Natsu yelled. He burst out of the wall surrounded in flames, flying straight toward the twister again. "Damn it, I'm going to break it!" Natsu slammed his head right into the twister. His Fairy Tail mark glowed again. The words that spoke before came again.

Natsu went right through the tornado and went flying into Mira, Juiva, and Cana who were on the other side, knocking them all over. Gajeel leaped over them and pulled back his fist. "Let's try this! Iron Dragon's Sword!" He swung the blade right at the tornado.

His guild mark glowed. The words that were spoken to Natsu came again. Gajeel went through the twister and his body spun into Gray, Erza, and Wendy while Lucy just barely managed to get out of the way of the collusion.

She continued forward, hoping she would be able to do something to stop this. She had her own magic and it might just work to help Laxus, after all she had the spirits. "Laxus, I'm coming." She was now only a few feet away.

The other members of Fairy Tail picked themselves up and started to run once again. The race to get to Laxus first really only came down to Lucy and Laxus' personal guards now as they were the only ones who hadn't been knocked down, but Lucy managed to get to the twister first.

Without thinking her hands touched the tornado and her guild mark glowed. "Identifying…mark correct, body image correct, now ending attack mode." The twister immediately ended with Laxus' head was lifted up and his eyes white.

Laxus' pupils returned. He lowered his head, catching his breath from the insane attack.

"Laxus, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

The lightning wizard barely managed to turn his head to look at the worried blond.

"Lucy, did it," Natsu cheered.

The guild's excitement was shortly lived. A second magical circle appeared, spinning under Lucy's feet with the first one still under Laxus. The thunder tornado started up again, this time around both of the blond wizards to everyone's shock.

"Now it's taken both of them," Erza spoke.

"But why?" Gray questioned.

"It doesn't matter," Natsu said. "We've got to free them."

The members of Fairy Tail that were in the arena quickly agreed with Natsu's statement and all prepared to attack the swirling wind and lightning with their magic. Before they got the chance to even try to attempt anything, the magic circle that had captured their friends expanded across the arena under them.

The raging twister swooped all of the members up with them screaming. The three teams shot back onto the balconies they were original on. They physically were alright, but all of them had the wind knocked out of them.

Slowly they opened their eyes and lifted themselves up one after another. All of them stared in horror along with everyone else who was at the stadium, seeing the raging storm that consumed the arena with Laxus, Lucy, and Zane all trapped inside.

"This is unbelievable," spoke the announcer. "Somehow a strange spell has captured three members competing in the Grand Magic Games. This is truly an unbelievable sight."

Natsu slammed his fist against the wind barrier that blocked his path. "Lucy! I'm coming for you!"

A horrifying scream came out of the tornado.

Mirajane covered her mouth as a tears formed in her eyes. "Was that Laxus?"

"Laxus!" the Thunder League yelled.

A second scream came out of the twisting wind.

"LUCY!" Gray shouted.

Both the third and first master's watched in utter powerlessness as the storm continued on. Both Laxus and Lucy's screams could be heard by everyone. Their friends watched helpless unable to do anything to break the spell.

The screams stopped.

The wind broke.

Everyone waited as the dust cleared to see what had happen. They were all on edge as it seemed the dust didn't want to clear fast enough to see if the wizards who were caught inside the spell were alright. Natsu was half tempted to just jump down and look for himself, but something was off as if the magic had temporary robbed him of his heighten sense to hear or smell better than a normal human which threw him off.

Finally, the dust cleared so everyone could see what had happened. Everyone's eyes grew wide with shock. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Laxus!" shouted the Thunder League.

The wizards who so desperately tried to free their friends took the field once again, charging toward their friends. Lucy and Laxus lied on the ground motionless. Each of them hurried to one of the two blondes' side.

Natsu shook Lucy. "Lucy, Lucy, wake up."

"Laxus, please open your eyes," Freed begged.

"That won't work." The voice got all of the Fairy Tail wizard's attention. They spotted Zane, standing up, touching the top of his head. "Life Drain spell has robbed them of that ability." He smiled.


	2. Contract

Contract

"What did you do to Laxus and Lucy?!" Natsu yelled.

Zane smirked. "A little forbidden wind spell called Life Drain. That brat Laxus deserves it after humiliating me like that just now and as a result all my magic is restored." He lifted his hand in front of him, staring at his palm.

"What about Lucy?" Erza questioned. "Why did you attack her too?"

Zane looked at the members of Fairy Tail again as he putted his hand down. "It's a shame, but Life Drain does have its requirements. Like it can only be activated when my set limit has been reached and in order to unlock the limiters an exchange of two lives must be taken. One male and one female, Lucy just happened to be the first girl to reach the circle. I suppose you can just bury those pieces of trash now."

Every member of Fairy Tail glared at Zane. Natsu stood up with his body trembling in anger. "You're going pay for that! I'm going to kill you!" Flames and lightning consumed Natusu's body to form his lightning fire dragon mode. He flew forward.

"Stop wasting your time," Zane said. "Why don't you spend it saving your friends' lives while they still have a chance?"

Natsu's eyes opened wide.

The dragon slayer stopped in his tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"You're friends aren't dead yet," Zane explained. "Technically, they're both in a death like state since my magic is base on exchange and both of the wizards were drained of their power without consent a fight for their lives must be held to finish the spell."

"You really think we would gamble our friends' lives?" Erza questioned.

Natsu punched his fist into his hand. "I'll beat you I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Very well, Natsu Dragneel," Zane's smile widen, "you have signed the contract to fight on your friends' behalf. However if you fail their blood is on your hands for being weak." Runes appeared on Natsu's right arm. Zane stretched his arms out to the sides. "How about the rest of you?"

Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen all stood up. "We will fight on Laxus' behalf," Freed stated.

Zane stretched his hand out toward them. "Very well, Freed Justine, Bixlow, and Evergreen of Fairy Tail you are now contracted." Runes appeared on each of their right arms.

The remaining members of Fairy Tail's A and B teams stood up with full resolve in their eyes. "We won't let them fight alone," Erza claimed.

"You can count us all in," Gray said.

"Fine." Excitement flashed across Zane's face. "Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, and Juvia Lockser you have signed the contract." Each person he named had runes appear on their right arm.

Zane lifted his hand straight in the air. "Now the contract is set!" A giant glowing green magic circle appeared underneath the arena floor with a dome rising up around them several feet above. "Now no one can interrupt the contract without paying deadly price."

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"It means no outside help for you unless you want an automatic lost," Zane snickered.

"I don't need any help to defeat you," Natsu declared. He charged at Zane again with his fist pulled back.

"Oh, Zane is going to single handedly face off against Fairy Tail," the announcer spoke clearly not thinking about the seriousness of the situation.

Zane stuck his hand straight out. "Fool." A magic circle appeared in front of him, shooting a wave of mud out to blast Natsu back.

Two magic circles appeared, taking away Laxus and Lucy's bodies.

"What did you do with Laxus' body?" Evergreen shouted.

"Come now, you don't honesty want to corpses just lying on the floor," Zane said. "There'll come back as long as you keep to your contract and win." Sparks flew off of his body. He transformed into lightning that shocked everyone before he struck each of them to the ground.

Natsu managed to pick himself up before Zane kicked him down. Zane turned back to normal and slid back from the Fairy Tail wizards on one hand and feet. Each of the wizards grabbed the area that was hit at as they picked themselves back up.

"He can turn into lightning." Natsu clenched his teeth.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I also stole your little friends' powers," Zane said. "Think of me as a Laxus version two far superior to the original."

"You don't hold a candle to Laxus." Evergreen flew up and swung her fan across her body. "Fairy Machine Gun." She shot out several energy needles at Zane.

Zane pulled out the golden key and stuck it out. "Open gate of the ram, Aries." Aries appeared before Zane, creating a pink fluffy cloud that stopped Evergreen's attack cold.

"Lucy's Keys!" Erza shouted.

"Didn't I tell you I took your friends' powers," Zane said. "I can't believe you didn't even notice her keys were missing." Zane lowered the key down. "I think it's about time I even things up." He lifted up the nine other golden keys in his hands.

"You can't possibly plan on summoning all ten of them," Erza stated.

"Open the gates of the Water Bearer, Golden Bull, Giant Crab, Maiden, Archer, Lion, Twins, Scorpion, and Goat." All of Lucy's zodiac spirits appeared before the Fairy Tail wizards. Zane pointed straight at the group ahead. "Go, destroy the Fairy Tail wizards."

Scorpio shot his sand buster at the group while Taurus swung his battle axe to create a spinning dome of sand around the members of Fairy Tail. The ten spirits then rushed inside the twisting sphere.

Wendy crossed her arms in front of her. "Where did everyone go?"

Gajeel stepped back and looked around. "Damn it, I can't see a thing."

Erza carefully looked around requiped in her black wing armor. She held her sword at the ready. She felt someone come up behind her and began to swing.

Natsu leaped out of the way. "Easy, Erza it's just me."

"Oh, sorry. This place makes it so hard to see it makes it nearly impossible to tell a friend from foe." She looked away to see if any enemies were coming.

Natsu smirked. "I know what you mean." A flaming fist slammed into Erza's back by 'Natsu.' "Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" The chuckles of Gemini came out of Natsu's mouth.

"You're not Natsu." Erza flipped through the air changing into her fire empress armor, facing her opponent.

"Bring it on, Erza." The fake Natsu said before transforming into Erza herself. The second Erza switched into the sea empress armor. "Let's see if you can beat me."

Freed walked forward, looking around. The ground cracked underneath him that dropped him into a pit. "What just happened?" He looked up to see Virgo at the top of the pit.

"I'll assure that you never see my master again." Virgo swung her hands to have to pit cave in around Freed.

"NO!"

Juvia and Gray stood back to back, trying to be prepared for anything that might come at them from either side. A sand twister blasted Juvia from the side, blasting her away. Gray turned around. "Juvia!" He then looked in the direction the sand had come from to see Scorpio who held up a sign with a cocky smile.

"You're going to pay for that." Gray took off his shirt and took his fist into his palm as he brought them back, taking up a battle stance. "Ice Make-"

Gray was sent flying back by a kick from the side. He crashed to the ground. He slowly sat back up to see who had hit him. "Capricorn." The goat man stood before him.

Sagittarius fired three arrows at Evergreen who flew in the air. "Fairy Machine Gun!" Evergreen swung her fan, shooting out the energy needles. The attack shattered the arrows apart. "You can't make a fool out of me."

Chains wrapped around the woman's body. She was swung down as Virgo leaped up in the air. "I think that it's very easy the humiliate you." Electric sparks came out of the maid's eyes.

Cana threw three cards at Cancer. "Card Magic!"

"Ebe." Cancer cut the three cards in half, charging for the young woman.

Cana held out three cards. "Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain. Summoning Lightning!" She shot a blast of lighting at the crab man that just barely leaped out of the way.

Zane stared at the twisting dome. "Hmm, I guess I should be a good Celestial Wizard and help my spirits out." He stuck his hands out. "How's this." He shot a wave of lightning from his palms.

Gajeel swung his steel sword at Leo, trying to hit him when the lightning flew through the dome and struck him like a lightning rod.

"Come on, Fairy Tail at least make it a little more challenging," Zane taunted. Magical circles appeared above the dome. They rained lightning down inside the dome. The members of Fairy Tail were either struck by lightning her pounded on by the Celestial spirits.

Zane held his palms out and fired.

Capricon leaped away from Gray. "Hey where do you think you're going?" the ice wizard questioned.

Five lightning bullets came in Gray's direction, hitting him dead on. Gray flew back and hit the ground.

Zane lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "I suppose it's time for that now."

Suddenly the dome burst from above. Natsu flew up in the shape of a dragon of flames. "That's it."

All the spirits and wizards looked up with equal amazement. "Nice one, Natsu," Gary commented.

"Now that we can actually see we can fight back," Cana stated.

The sight was short lived by all when they saw orbs of light surround them in a space like atmosphere. The team of Fairy Tail looked over at Zane to see him radiating in light with a magic circle underneath him. "I am the ruler of the stars…Aspect become complete…"

Erza took a step forward. "He's casting Lucy's star magic spell. I have to stop him." Erza requiped into her Adamantine Armor.

"Open the malevolent gate," Zane continued to chant. "Oh 88 stars of the heaven…Shine!"

Erza leaped into the air, using Natsu as a spring board to be above all the members of Fairy Tail.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Take care of Lucy's spirits I'll take care of this," Erza told him. The requip wizard looked up, preparing to shield everyone from the attack, knowing that she couldn't stop the spell any other way with the spirits standing in her way.

"Fine, you got it." Natsu came crashing down ready to take on some spirits.

"Urano Metria!" Zane finished. The orbs came crashing down from the sky.

Erza putted the shields on her arms together and formed a magic barrier. The eighty-eight orbs of light slammed into Erza's barrier, pushing the redheaded woman down. The barrier broke after all the stars had been successfully negated.

"Nice work, Erza," Master Makarov said. He clenched his fists together, watching the sight in determination.

A lightning bolt struck Erza from behind. She screamed.

"ERZA!" Everyone in Fairy Tail screamed.

Zane had his arm held up with a smile on his face. "You should have watched you're back too. In case you forgot the spirits aren't your only opponent."

Erza came crashing back down to the ground. Her armor went back to her normal clothing. "Erza," Natsu shouted. He ran where she was falling, catching her before she could hit the ground, holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Will she be ok?"

"Yeah, Erza is tougher than that," Natsu said.

"That's really too bad."

"Huh?" Natsu looked up to see who he was talking too.

Loke pushed his glasses up. "I was hoping at least we be done with her." He balled up his fist and blasted a beam of light at the two wizards. Natsu dropped Erza who slid across the ground while Natsu flipped back to land on his feet and hands to slow himself down to a stop.

Natsu lifted his head. "What's wrong with you, Loke? Why are you acting like this when Lucy is in danger?"

Sparks flew out of Loke's eyes. "My only master is Zane who will clear the world of you Fairies." He lifted his hand up. A crimson red circle with an X inside radiated on the back of the spirit's hand.

"What is that?" Natsu questioned. His eyes went wide eye.


	3. Lucy's Will

Author's Note: Today is my birthday, but I really wanted to put this chapter up and know what you guys think.

Lucy's Will

"What the heck is that thing on your hand, Loke?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Loke responded. "My duty is to wipe you out." He charged forward.

"I guess I'll just have to knock some sense into you," Natsu yelled. He threw his fist forward with fire engulfing his hand. "Fire Dragon's Iron—"

Zane stuck out a silver key. "Open gate of the dog."

Natsu fist slammed into the small dog that appeared between him and Loke. "Plue?" The dog disappeared.

Natsu shock gave Loke his chance. He uppercut Natsu with his ring magic, sending him backward.

The fire dragon slayer slid back on his toes. He wiped his chin with his teeth clenched. "I can't believe he would use Plue as a shield."

"What does it matter?" Zane said. "As long as the Zodiacs are still around that's all that matters so they can beat you down. Capricorn."

Capricorn came from behind Loke and slammed a kick into Natsu's stomach, sending him flying back. Natsu slammed on his back.

Erza struggled to lift herself up on her elbows, glaring over at Zane. "Lucy would never treat her spirits with such disrespect."

"That's why she's in her current position," Zane taunted. "Besides I don't need to respect when they're my loyal slaves. When I took your little friend's magic I placed them under a deep spell. Even if they wanted to resist they can't."

Virgo was in the air, slamming her chains repeatedly into the defenseless Evergreen who was on the ground.

"Hang on, Evergreen." Freed and Bickslow ran in her direction.

"Forget that useless Fairy," Zane ordered, "grabbed the fire dragon."

"Yes, Master." Virgo turned her attention over to Nartsu, wrapping her chains around the fallen boy's wrists. She lifted him up and threw him in the air in an arch as she landed down.

"You're not getting away with this." Natsu broke out of the chains by sheer force.

'Erza' stood, looking at Natsu. "Do you really believe that you can defeat us?" She requiped into the Fire Empress armor, flying up to Natsu, swinging her sword.

Natsu managed to flip over the attack. 'Erza' spun around and slammed her foot into Natsu's chest, kicking him down to the ground.

"You will fall before us." Lightning sparks came out of 'Erza's' eyes as she swooped down to try to attack the dragon slayer again. Mira then tackled her in her Satan Soul take over. The two spun through the air as they wrestled.

"Mirajane, known as the shedevil, S class wizard of Fairy Tail, and once had a strong rivalry with Erza Scarlet," 'Erza' spoke in matter-of-fact manner. Gemini turned back to normal then quickly transformed into Mirajane's Satan Soul: Halphas, knocking the real Mirajane down.

Mirajane landed on her hands and feet, looking up.

"Something isn't right," Yukino said, watching with the rest of Sabertooth. "Keeping open ten gates like that should seriously drain a person's magical energy."

"Yet, he hasn't so much as taken a heavy breath," Rogue spoke. "And for some strange reason I can't remember his spells either."

Orga shifted his eyes in the blonde's direction. "Are you serious?"

"There's clearly more going on than we can see," Rufus said. "This Zane fellow is no ordinary wizard."

Gray putted his fist in his palm. "Ice Make: Hammer!" He swung the giant ice hammer down at Aries.

"Gate of the Clock Key," Zane announced.

Horologium appeared in front of Aries, taking the hit before disappearing.

"What?!" Gray's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Do it now, Aries," Zane ordered. Aries shot out her 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool to trap all the Fairy Tail wizards as the Celestial Spirits leaped into the air. "Now do it together." All ten spirits released an attack on the trapped wizards, dropping them to the floor.

The ten mind controlled spirits landed in a circle around the wizards. "This is truly sad," Zane taunted. "You didn't even take out a single spirit. Just proves how weak Fairy Tail truly is."

Cana struggled to get herself up on all fours. She managed to pull out a few of her cards and threw them at the first spirit she spotted. "Card Magic: Explosion!" Flames came from the cards and flew in Aquarius, blasting the mermaid back.

The spirit screamed before she smiled and the seal on her hand disappeared. She faded away back into her world.

"What the-!?" Zane was taken aback by the sneak attack. "Why you…get her!"

All nine remaining spirits went after the injured Cana.

"Oh, no you don't!" Juiva rushed forward as her body had transformed into a raging water, blasting Scorpio back before he could shoot off his sand. The boyfriend of the mermaid dropped on his side with a smile on his face. The seal broke off him and he returned back to the Celestial world.

As Juvia returned to normal, chains wrapped around her and Cana. Virgo who stood on the opposite side of them had them bind and was about to pull them back when Natsu flew in between the chains to charge at the maiden.

"You're going back home, Virgo. Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Flames surround his fist as he brought them forward and shot the attack at Virgo, blasting her back. She disappeared with a smile and the seal gone.

Cancer flew across the ground toward Cana, who was still recovering.

"Alright, babies Line Formation," Bickslow told his dolls. His five dolls climb on top of each other and blasted a wave at Cancer.

"Open Gate of the Southern Cross Key." Crux appeared in front of Cancer and was blasted by the attack and disappeared. Cancer continued toward Cana, readying his scissors.

"Don't count us out just yet," Freed said. Said wizard had teleported in front of Cancer. He swung his sword across with Dark Ecriture in his eye. "Dark Ecriture: Pain. Pain. Pain." Caner fell back on the ground after the three slashes and disappeared like the previous spirits.

Freed readied his sword. "That's four down."

Gajeel stood on one knee, staring directly at the annoyed Zane. "I'm going to take that guy out for good." Gajeel stuck his fist out. "Iron Dragon's Club!" He shot out his steel club hand at the opposing wizard.

Taurus leaped in the way, stopping the attack by blocking it with his ax. "Moo, nice try."

Gemi and Mini then came down and touched the club and transformed into Gajeel. "Why don't you take this back? Iron Dragon's Club." He shot his own club, slamming it right in Gajeel's face, shooting him back.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shot his lances into Aries, taking her out.

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane shot Sagittarius from behind, forcing him back into the spirit world from the massive damage.

Evergreen flew up. "Fairy Machine Gun!" She instantly doubled its speed to give Taurus no time to defend himself and sent him back to the spirits world as well.

The last three spirits landed in front of Zane. "I must say Fairy Tail I have to give you some credit for that," Zane said. "Still I have the three strongest spirits on my side and they will crush you."

All eleven fairies were now ready for combat again, feeling they really could take the spirits down and save their friends. "Bring it on," Natsu dared.

"Get them."

Loke and Capricorn charged forward toward the guild members of their previous master.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray created a shield in front of them to cut the two sides off.

A lightning bolt shot straight at shield, shattering it. "Did you really think something like that would work?"

"No, I just needed to make a distraction," Gray said. Wendy and Gajeel leaped out from behind him, preparing their own attacks.

Zane prepared the last two silver keys. "Oh, now I see. Open the gates of the Lyre Key and Compass Key."

"Iron Dragon's Sword!"

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Gajeel hit Lyra in place of Loke while Wendy hit Pyxis instead of Capricorn. "Fools," Zane called them.

Natsu rose above Gajeel and Wendy with his fist on fire. "You're the fool. Time to wake up, Loke. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang." He swept at Loke's chest, knocking him back. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He slammed his fist right into the man's face, knocking him on the ground. The seal broke off of him and he returned back to his world.

Cana and Juvia were behind the others. Cana held three cards in her hands. "You ready, Juvia?"

"Yeah." The water wizard nodded.

"Summon Lightning!"

"Water Slicer!" The two attacks combined and slammed into Capricorn, taking him down.

"Just one left," Freed declared.

Gemini then touched the man's shoulder, transforming into him. "Hope you don't mind. Dark Ecriture: Pain." He knocked the wizard back.

Bickslow was about to release a counterattack when 'Freed' touched his chest and transformed into him next. "Alright, babies attack." Bickslow's dolls turned against him, shooting him.

Before Evergreen could registered what just happen to her teammates Gemini managed to reach her and transform again. She adjusted her glasses. "I'll show you what a fairy can truly do. Fairy Machine Gun!" The false Ever blasted Evergreen back with her own attack.

"That's enough." Erza charged forward with a sword in hand and swung at the fake Evergreen that turned back into Gemi and Mini before she could strike them. They disappeared to Erza's confusion. "Why did they go?" They quickly reappeared a couple of feet away.

The twins transformed again.

Erza readied her blade. Her eyes widen at what she saw.

"What's the matter, Erza? You look like you've seen a ghost?" 'Laxus' stood before her with sparks flying off his body. His arms were folded across his chest.

"How were you able to transform into Laxus?" Erza questioned.

"What did you think they were doing running away?" Zane questioned.

'Laxus' shot a lightning blast right at Erza. Dust blew out of the ground, covering the woman so none of her friends could see how she was doing.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled.

'Laxus' smiled wide. The smile quickly faded. "What?"

The dust cleared to reveal that Erza was just fine inside her Thunder Empress Armor with her spear down in front of her that created a magic barrier to block the lightning. "I won't go down that easily."

More sparks flew out of 'Laxus' as he took up an offensive position. "We're see about that." He fired off more electric blast.

Erza ran around to avoid the strikes as she kept her eyes on the false Fairy Tail wizard. _If I remember what Lucy told me about Gemini right they can't stay in any person's form for longer than five minutes. I'll just have to make them run out of time._

"You're not getting away." 'Laxus' surrounded his body in lighting and charged at Erza, Erza jumped into the air and fired a lightning blast from her spear.

'Laxus' easily avoided the strikes and flew into the air after the redhead. The two S Class wizards clashed over and over again in the air. Erza avoided the strikes she could, countered when she saw an opening, and blocked when she had no other choice.

The two landed on the ground across from each other. An intense look captured both of their eyes. "You're this tough, huh? Then maybe I should get serious," 'Laxus' said.

"That's enough, Laxus." Natsu charged toward the battle from the right. 'Laxus' stuck his hand out to shoot out a blast.

Erza saw this coming and tackled Natsu to the ground to have the attack just miss them. "Natsu, there's no need to interfere. He can't hurt us anymore."

Natsu looked up at Erza. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid," Zane commented. "He's-" Gemini returned to normal. "What happened?" He took a step forward.

Erza looked back at the man. "A good wizard knows the limitations of their magic such as Gemini's time limit for transformation."

Zane narrowed his eyes. "This isn't over. Gemini, go you know what to do."

Gemi and Mini disappeared again.

Erza and Natsu stood up again. "Just what are you planning?"

"Heh." Gemi and Mini reappeared beside Zane. "Do it," he ordered. The twins transformed into Lucy.

"Why would you transform into Lucy?" Erza questioned.

Natsu balled up his fist. "You don't think that's going to stop us?"

"That's not why I had them transform, fools," Zane informed them. "Do it now, Gemini."

'Lucy' lowered her head and started to chant. "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…All the stars, far and wide…Show me thy appearance…with such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos…I am the ruler of the stars…aspect become complete…open thy malevolent gate."

The stars appeared around the group like they did before with a space like atmosphere. The Fairy Tail wizards backed up and looked around. "This again."

Zane smirked. "Yes, except with a little twist." Zane grabbed 'Lucy's' hand. Two magical circles appeared above them.

"Oh 88 Stars of the Heaven…Shine!" Lightning sparked out of the orbs of light, transforming them into lighting Lacrima. "Thunder Urano Metria!"

The infused lightning orbs came crashing down from the sky toward the members of Fairy Tail.

"Unbelievable, he created a Unison Raid with Lucy and Laxus' powers," Cana said stunned.

"I have to stop it," Erza stated as she transformed into her Adamantine Armor. She flew up to counter the blast with her magic barrier.

"Erza, you can't possibly stop it twice," Juvia yelled up to her.

Zane lifted his hand up to the sky. "You think she learn to watch her back." Lightning sparked from his hand and fired at the back of Erza.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray made a shield in front of the lightning to block the attack. He positioned himself for another spell. "That's because we have her back."

"You really think she'll survive the attack twice?" Zane questioned.

Erza clenched her teeth, feeling the full blunt of Unison attack. The added force of Laxus' lightning was tearing through the magic barrier she had created. The shower of orbs even began cracking through her normal shield and armor.

Erza was so determined to not let the attack hit her friends she requiped into her Lightning Empress Armor again and created second barrier that somehow kept the rest of the attack at bay to everyone's amazement. She came crashing down to the ground afterward and returned to her normal clothing.

Zane looked in utter shock. "Unbelievable. Damn Titania."

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy blasted a powerful cyclone from her mouth, hitting 'Lucy' and sending Gemini back to their world.

Zane had his hand struck by the attack, being off guard from Erza's early stunt. "You're going to pay for that." Lightning sparked off his hand as he began to thrust it forward.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray slammed the ground in front of him while everyone else was behind him, turning the floor that Zane stood on to solid ice. Zane slipped on the floor, spinning around in a circle.

Wendy and Gajeel combined their own attacks to knock Zane back followed by Bickslow and Freed to slam the man into the wall behind him. A dust cloud flowed out of the wall while everyone waited to see if the man was going to try to get up again.

The dust cleared.

Zane walked out of the wall with the fairies only looking angry. "You can try to hurt me all you want." Sparks flew off his body. "Not that my limiters are off I have to power of a hundred wizards."

"A hundred?" Mira questioned.

Zane smirked. "Did you think that your friends were my first victims? No, they were ninety-nine and one hundred. They're maybe eleven of you, but you can't beat hundred powerful wizards. I'll just simply continue to channel their power through your little friends' spells and crush you."

"So that explains it," Erza stated. "No wonder you haven't run out power yet."

"I think I'll end it with this." Zane held his hands apart as a bright light appeared between his hands that shocked all of the Fairy Tail wizards.

Natsu took a step back and stared in awe. "No way, you can do that."

Zane chuckled. "Why not? I never liked Fairy Tail and now I can crush it with its own spell. It's a good thing you're little friend Laxus picked this up. Now I'll use to destroy the very guild it belongs to."

"You can't!" Erza yelled.

"Sure, I can just watch me." Zane started to compress the ball of light ready to unleash its power on the guild of Fairy Tai.

Makarov stood up. "I have to stop this."

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail." Zane was ready to unleash the spell when an arm warped around his neck, putting him in the chokehold. "What the-" He shifted his eyes back to see who could have grabbed him. Everyone was still under his contract spell so no one could enter the arena. "Loke. H-how did you get back here? What are you doing?"

"Following the orders of my true master." The lion spirit pulled Zane back over his shoulder, slamming the man's back on the ground. He let go of the man and slammed his fist into the man's stomach with an infusion of magic.

Something cracked under the man's clothing. Zane flew back into the hole he crawled out of.

"Loke, how did you get back?" Natsu questioned.

Loke pushed up his glasses. "I used my own magic to come back after recovering a little from your attack earlier, Natsu."

"Fool!" An energy blast shot out of the wall and hit Loke straight on. He flew back into the group of wizards, dropping on his side. "How dare you betray you're master?!"

Loke was badly injured. "You're not my master. Besides before you finished what you did to Lucy she begged me to help them."

"What?" Zane didn't understand.

_The magic circle underneath Laxus and Lucy continued to spin. A violent lightning and wind hurricane surrounded the arena. Laxus and Lucy's heads were lifted up from the force of the magic, their powers and lives were being drained from them._

_Lucy's keys glowed, but she couldn't reach them. "Loke! Please you have to help the others defeat this guy. I'm begging you!"_

"She believed in you guys, until the end," Loke told them. Loke's body began to fade away. "I can't do anymore here. So don't let them down they're counting on you."

All eleven wizards looked in amazement as Loke disappeared before them.

"What utter nonsense, you can't defeat me. Carrying on that fool's will is a death wish waiting to happen."

Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "We'll see about that. You heard Loke everyone. We can't afford to lose here. Let's combine our attacks for one final attack."

"We'll show him what happens when you insult our guild," Freed said.

"Fairy Machine Gun!"

"Baryon Formation!"

"Dark Ecriture: Pain."

"Jolt of Fate!"

"Water Cyclone!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Evil Explosion!"

"Heaven's Wheel!"

"Roar of the…"

"Roar of the…"

"Roar of the Iron Shadow Dragon!"

"Sky Dragon!"

"Lightning Fire Dragon!"

All the attacks fused together in dazzling display of power and came rushing at Zane. "You think I can't stop this? You're nothing but fools!" He stuck his hands out about to cast a spell when magical energy spilled out of his body from the chest plate that was embedded on his body.

He wrapped his arms around himself to try to contain the energy. "Oh, no. How did this happen?" He then remembered what Loke did to him. "Damn, you Loke. You're going to pay for this." He looked forward to see the coming attack.

He tried to stick his hands out again to create a shield, but the energy started to leave him again, forcing him to wrap his hand around himself again. "What can I do?" The fusion of magic slammed into him, blasting him back into the wall and blowing up the area.

A powerful wind blew in every direction, forcing everyone in the arena to try to hold their ground. The Fairy Tail wizards in ring flew back not able to take the intense blast from their own attack. A thick smoke came out of the arena.

When the smoke finally cleared Natsu and the others looked to see if they had finally won. A dark purple energy surrounded Zane as he walked out of the wall once again. He was badly injured, but able to still stand. "I'm not done with you fairies yet."

"You got to be kidding me," Gray said.

Runes that were Zane's name appeared on his right arm. "What's going on? Why is the contract spell showing up now?"

Two lights suddenly caught everyone's attention.

Two gold magical circles appeared in the middle of the ring. Laxus and Lucy stood in the circles with their eyes closed and a small current lifting their hair up.

"Why would my spell bring back two corpses?" Zane said out loud.

"Laxus," Mira said.

"Lucy," Natsu spoke.

The contract circle appeared again as well, cracking and disappearing along with its protection. The two magic circles that held the couple of blonde wizards faded away. The two dropped to their hands and knees.

Both Fairy Tail wizards took a breath that shocked everyone. Slowly their eyes opened as they were once again conscious.

"That's not…possible," Zane said. He couldn't make sense of what just happened.

Lucy's keys glowed and shot back over to Lucy, attaching to her belt once again.

"I'm not done," Zane told himself. "I can still fight. I can still DESTORY FAIRY TAIL!"


	4. Loneiness & Forgotten

Loneliness & Forgotten

"I can't believe they're back," Freed spoke in disbelief.

"Fairy Tail wins!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd cheered.

Zane's eyes trembled. "Laxus beat me and that girl Lucy turned Leo against me. It's they're fault." Zane's left eye turned purple. "It's all there fault!" A dark aura shot up out of him.

Natsu, Gray, and everyone else stopped in mid run. They looked over at the massive amount of magical energy pouring out of the man. "I'm going to make you pay. Laxus Dreyer, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Purple magic circles with cross bones in the middle appeared underneath Laxus and Lucy. A larger magical circle spread out across the ground. "You'll pay. I swear to make you pay. Sore Joker: Painful Memory!"

The dark purple energy that poured from Zane's body shaped into points that came straight for Lucy and Laxus' eyes.

"Stop right now!" Natsu flew toward Zane with his fist on fire. He decked the Phoenix Wing wizard straight in the face. Zane soared back through the air. He crashed into the wall once again with his spell disappearing.

Zane stood on his knees as the dust cleared. He looked at his own hands as his body started to fade away. "No, don't tell me I didn't have enough power for the spell." Zane's body was breaking apart, becoming sparkling dust that floated up in the air.

He glared at Laxus and Lucy. "I swear to make you two pay. Even if I am no longer of this world." The rest of Zane faded away into dust.

"Why is he mad at us?" Lucy asked. The blond girl then felt a sharp pain and shut her eyes. She wrapped her arm over her stomach.

"Lucy and Laxus are still hurt let's get them to Porlyusica," Erza told her injured teammates. The Fairy Tail wizards picked up Laxus and Lucy and headed out of the arena to the infirmary.

Erza and the others who fought Zane on the blond wizards' behalves had been bandaged up and watched with their master as Porlyusica finished checking out Laxus and Lucy. "I've checked everything I can think of." The old woman lowered her hands down into her lap. "From what I can tell you two need rest from such an ordeal."

"That's good to hear," the Fairy Tail master said. "Thank you, Porlyusica."

"Hmm." Bickslow looked around.

"What's the matter, Bickslow," Freed questioned.

"I thought I sensed another soul here just a second ago, but it's gone now," he answered.

"It's just a relief to know you guys will be alright." Wendy stepped forward.

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

"Thanks, you guys," Lucy could barely get the words out.

Elsewhere in Fiore deep inside a forest, the ghost of Zane stepped in front of a large tree. His gaze lifted up the tree's length. "This shall be the start of a brand new nightmare for Fairy Tail." He touched the tree.

All the leaves fell off the tree and it quickly died with darkness surrounding it. The darkness quickly spread to the other trees close by, killing them in the same way. Zane's eyes trembled with madness. "This will be your punishment, Lucy and Laxus."

Lucy entered her apartment, turning the lights on. She lifted her hands above her head, stretching out. "I'm finally back." She dropped her hands down and opened her eyes. "It feels like forever since I've been here." She shut the door behind her.

The Grand Magic Games were finally over after all the craziness with Zane Vainhope. His guild had been questioned about the man by the magic council. Once it was believed they knew nothing about Zane's plans they were allowed to continue the games.

Though Fairy Tail was badly beaten from their fight with Zane they rally together and won the games for a second year in a row. Lucy sighed, although it was actually Fairy Tail B that won. She didn't even want to think about the punishment Laxus and the others were going to give them tomorrow.

The tired blond managed to make it over to her bed. She was too tired to change her clothes from all the excitement and partying. She crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

The ghost of Zane stood outside of Lucy's window, glaring at the girl.

Laxus rested soundly in his bed.

The ghost of Zane walked up to the lightning wizard's bed. He raised his hand above the man's sleeping body. He narrowed his eyes. "It's time you disappear for good." His eyes glowed purple. Laxus faded away.

The blanket dropped back on the bed. "One down," Zane said.

The ghost of Zane stepped up to Lucy's bed. He raised his hand and his eyes glowed. "Fall into despair." Lucy faded away in a sprinkle of dust, leaving only her keys behind. "Now for the rest of this town."

He brought his hand down to his side. He then lifted both his hands into the air. "Forget these two fairies ever existed."

A large black magic circle appeared above the town and spun around, casting a bright light.

The next day, the doors to the guild hall busted open. Loke stood at the doors, holding them open and looking at the members of the guild. "Where's Lucy?"

All the members of the guild stopped what they were doing, looking at the lion spirit. "Lucy?" Gray questioned. He and Natsu were in the middle of a fight.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

Mira came from behind the bar. "Is she a girlfriend, pal?" Natsu started to fight Gray again.

Loke stepped further into the guild. "You've got to be kidding me! You were all with her just yesterday."

"That's enough, they clearly don't remember, Loke."

Loke turned around to see who was talking. "Porlyusica."

The old woman walked into the guild hall.

The master of Fairy Tail came forward. "Porlyusica, what are you doing here? No one here is injured."

"You forgotten, you old fool," Porlyusica said. "I guess it's no surprise sense this entire town has been putted under a spell."

"A spell?" Mira said in utter shock.

"What kind are you talking about?" the master questioned.

"A mind altering one." The woman walked toward the old man. "It was set to make you forget your own grandson Laxus and a girl name Lucy Heartfilia."

"What? Me a grandfather? But I thought my son Ivan didn't have any children."

"Seriously, gramps has a grand kid," Natsu said.

"But why would anyone do that?" Loke asked.

"Mararov, you asked me to look into a spell called Sore Joker: Painful Memory," Porlyusica began to explain. "It took me some time, but I finally found the information. The caster choices those that he believes has wronged him casting a spell to punish them; however it doesn't directly fall upon them when the spell is cast.

"The spell waits until the targets are completely alone before taking them away and making all those that know and care about them forget they even existed," the old woman said.

"So then why do the two of you remember?" Carla asked.

"It must be because I'm a Celestial spirit," Loke said.

"Really, Loke?" Happy questioned. The little blue cat flew in front of the spirit.

"So you don't remember that, either," Loke responded disappointed.

Erza stepped forward with her arms crossed. "I remember you telling us that and you belonged to someone." She lowered her head with a serious expression on her face, wrapping her hand around her chin. "Now who was it?"

"Lucy," Loke yelled.

"The person that cast the spell didn't have much power left," Porlyusica stated. "Even by sacrificing his body he could only cast the mind alter spell over Magnolia."

"But what did he do with Laxus and Lucy?" Loke questioned.

"He took them to a forest of dark memories," Porlyusica answered. "It's a place that will force them to relive the most painful moments of their lives over and over again until they can no longer take it. Even as they sleep they will be tormented. It will drive them into such despair that the only solution will be to kill themselves to end the pain."

"Where is this forest, Porlyusica?" Makarov questioned.

"The forest is created where ever the caster chooses," Porlyusica explained. "He could have placed it inside of any forest in Fiore or simply a part of a forest inside of any forest in Fiore in order to keep it as hidden as much as possible."

"But what I don't get is why I can't even sense Lucy," Loke said.

Porlyusica shifted her eyes back to the spirit. "Once someone enters the forest their presence can't be felt, seen, or even smelled from anything outside it. Only once you enter the forest will those things come back, but if they kill themselves before that the forest will disappear and your memories of them will come back to leave you all in despair as well."

Natsu punched his fist into his hand. "Well, we can't let that happened. If our fellow Fairy Tail wizards are in trouble we'll set them free."

"No one has lasted in that forest for more than five days," Porlyusica told them. "You have that time or less to find and save their lives."

"Then let's start looking."

-M-

Laxus woke up in a cold sweat. His breath was heavy as he sat up on the dead ground. "What was that?" Laxus' body wouldn't stop shaking and his mind felt hazy after the dream he just had. He stared at his own trembling hands for a moment.

He then looked around to see a thick fog coming off the ground. All the trees that surround him were dead and blackness covered the area as if it were late at night with barely any moonlight. "Where am I? And how did I get here?"

He managed to pick himself off of the ground, clenching his teeth. "I don't know what this is, but I'm not interested in staying here for a second longer." The lightning wizard walked forward a couple of steps.

"How could someone like that possibly be in Fairy Tail?"

Laxus looked around. "Mira, is that you?"

"You jerk."

"Natsu."

"Why don't you tell the others how you really feel?"

"So let me get this straight. You messed up so bad that your own grandfather kicked you out of the guild, man how lame?"

"A person like has no right to be Fairy Tail's Master."

"You ungrateful, child Laxus!"

The voices echoed all around the lightning wizard, having him look in every direction as the many voices of his family and friends came from the dead trees. "What the hell is this?"

"He's such a jerk."

Laxus faced forward. His eyes opened wide. "What the-?" A vision of him with his grandfather stood before him.

"You are here by expelled from Fairy Tail," Makarov told him as he stretched his hand to the side.

"When I was expelled." Laxus covered his ears as the hateful words toward him from his fellow Fairy Tail wizards grew louder by the moment. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes. "Stop it, stop it." His own painful past flowed through his mind like a river, not allowing him to think of anything else.

Elsewhere in the forest, the same horror fell on Lucy. She laid on her side with her ears covered and tears falling down her face as she remembered her father, the lost of her mother, and slowly started to see the pain of her friends getting hurt on her behalf.

"Please, I…."

The ghost of Zane stood above her with a smile. "You'll never see a good thing again."


	5. A Friend in the Dark

A Friend in the Dark

Author's Note: Originally I was going to have the painful memories take place in their own homes and have the others watch their pain come forth. Also whenever anyone touched them their own painful memories would be transfer to them, but I thought this would work better.

"Lucy, Laxus!" Cana called in the middle of a forest near Maganolia along with her was Maco, Romeo, and Wakaba.

In another forest there were Alzack and Bisca. "Hey, are you two out here?" the woman yelled.

Team Shadow Gear along with Juvia, Gajeel, and Panterlily searched another forest that was closer to where Phantom Lord used to be.

Mirajane and her siblings took another forest further to the west.

Natsu's team had gone farther to the North. "Lucy,…Laxus, can you hear us?" Wendy called out.

Freed slammed his fist into the wall beside him. He and the other members of the Thunder League had taken shelter in cabin for the night after searching all day in the forest they were assigned to. "We haven't even found a trace of the Master's grandson."

Freed's fist trembled in frustration. "Or that girl Lucy." He looked back at his fellow teammates that were sitting around the table in the tiny house. He folded his arms across his chest. "We can't afford to let the master down."

"We still have time to find them," Evergreen reminded him.

"Yeah, we'll find them," Bickslow replied. His babies repeated 'find them, find them'.

"Porlyusica told us a person can last up to five days inside the forest not that they will," Freed corrected them. He lowered his head in worry. "And it's already been three days now. Tomorrow will start the fourth day and if they haven't killed themselves yet they're no doubt be on the edge of doing it tomorrow."

"Hopefully, what Porlyusica and Loke said is true and they're strong enough to survive until we can reach them," Evergreen said.

"Hope…I guess that's all we have left," Freed said.

"No, I didn't mean it." Tears fell down Laxus' face. He watched as his fellow Fairy Tail wizards fought against each other in his painful game of the Battle of Fairy Tail. Even though he had never seen the fights until now the forest showed the betrayal his friends were forced to make against each other to save the girls from Evergreen's spell.

He watched as his guild suffered at the hands of Phantom Lord when he refused to help, Erza getting hit by the Jupiter canon, Lucy kidnapped by Juvia, Lucy beaten up by Gajeel, Shadow Gear attacked by Gajeel, Mirajane being crushed in the fingers of the Phantom Lord giant, his grandfather losing his magical power, and the others being hurt by Phantom Lord's ghouls and members alike.

"You did this," a voice called out from the forest. "With all your selfness your guild paid the price. You said you wanted to be the guild's master yet you didn't even bother to protect it or its reputation when the time called for it." The voice taunted the lightning wizard for three days in a row and this was the fourth.

The unbelievable realization had manifest in to physical pain. Tears wouldn't stop falling, his heart arch every time it beat, and his mind was such a wreck all he could do was feel remorse for what he had done. His body shook like a leaf.

He saw his team fall to Mirajane, Erza, and Lucy.

He watched as he tried to destroy his home town, mocked his grandfather dying and how he ran the guild, and tried to kill Gajeel and Natsu. The memories got worse each time he watched them, realizing to himself he was a total monster and not and the good way Fairy Tail was seen in. He was a true demon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lucy cried. Tears ran down her face. Even though her eyes were closed she saw everything clearly in her mind. Her child self placed a rice ball on her father's desk as he was working. Her father got instantly upset, knocking the thing to the ground.

"I don't want your silly rice ball," her father yelled. "If I want something to eat I'll call the chief. Now leave me alone!"

Lucy ran out crying.

Her memories shifted to when her father hired Phantom Lord to attack Fairy Tail and take her back. She remembered the pain she caused all of her friends at the guild because of her selfish behavior. Erza was hurt, several members were injured, Loke had been trapped and beaten.

She remembered her own weak moments at the Grand Magic Games and on her missions and how she had been greatly beaten and kidnapped because of it. How she had putted her friends both from the guild and her spirits in danger even if spirits didn't die. She felt the pain and guilt for anytime they were hurt on her behalf.

The idea she was as bad a master as Angel and Karen, who simply thought of their spirits as tools and shields. She thought of the day of her mother's death and how she would be a shame of what a terrible spirit wizard she had become.

"You're so weak all you do is caused everyone pain," the trees of the forest mocked her. "If you were never born, if you were dead everyone could be happy."

Lucy lifted her head and screamed. Her mind was breaking each second. She couldn't take much more. She needed to end this never ending pain. The loneness that surround here in the darkness of an abyss that not even a so called light of hope could reach and save her soul.

Team Natsu minus Lucy stopped in a middle of the latest forest they were searching. Erza walked in front of the group and turned around. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the others. "I think we should spilt up from here so we can cover more ground."

She pointed over to the west. "Natsu and Happy you go that way." She then pointed to the east. "Wendy and Carla that way." She pointed northeast. "And Gray go that way." She finally pointed North that was directly behind her. "And I will look that way."

None of them bothered to argue and simply nodded, knowing each second that past brought them dangerously closer to losing two members of their Fairy Tail Family.

Lucy stood on her knees, trembling with her hands wrapped around herself. She was still crying not able to take to pain of her own memories.

Foots steps came in front of her. "Do you need help?"

Lucy raised her tearful eyes to see who it was. "Who, who's there?"

The ghost of Zane smiled down at her. "Someone who can take away this never ending pain?"

"How?!" She said with all the urgency she could muster. The pain was too much for any one person to bare. She rather do anything else then continue with this guilty pain that had turned her into a complete wreck.

Zane stuck out his hand just above where Lucy was. A knife appeared on the ground in front of the spirit wizard. "You can use this to end the pain. Just kill yourself and you never have to feel pain ever again. You never have to put another person in danger. Do it, or live with this pain forever."

Lucy's eyes opened wide in realization as tears fell out. Her trembling hand reached for the knife, wrapping her head around its handle. Her head was lower, hiding the top of her face in the shadows of her hair. She picked it up.

"There that's a good girl. Now end this painful existence." Zane walked past her and headed further into the forest. "Now that she's finished, I think it's time to reeve things up for Laxus. He'll be just as pitiful as she is in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

A man's screamed echoed out the forest.

Zane smiled.

Laxus grabbed his head, swinging it all about. "No, no, I can't take any more pain." Tears ran down his face like a river as he felt every mistake he ever made being thrown back at him like a double edge blade. "I never wanted to hurt them."

"Do you mean that?"

Laxus opened his eyes to see Zane, but just like Lucy he didn't recognize the man. "Who are you?"

Zane stepped forward. "You can still save Fairy Tail from yourself if you want to. You can still save yourself from this never ending pain. I'll show you how."

Erza stopped in front a large amount of dead trees that had darkness around them. "This must be it the forest of memories. Lucy, Laxus, can you hear me!" The fairy queen then remembered that nothing could be felt, sense, or heard when not inside the forest itself. "That's right."

She rushed into the forest without a second thought. Even though it was dark she was able to see and kept her eyes open for anything rather it was friend or foe. "I have to find them quickly. Lucy, Laxus! If you can hear me please answer."

Lucy's teeth were clenched together while tears ran down her grief stricken face. The blade of the knife was at the side of her neck just barely touching her smooth skin. Her hands trembled from her aching heart and bleeding memories. All she had to do now was moved the blade across her throat and the pain would end for good.

All the painful memories came over her once again to help strengthen her resolve to do it. No longer would Fairy Tail have to worry about a weak girl constantly getting in their way or getting kidnap, or whatever else she did to wrong the guild, her family, and her spirits.

This would be the end of Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. The death of Lucy of the Fairy Tail guild and Lucy the Celestial Spirit wizards that loved her spirits with all her heart. The painful thought of those faces hurt in her mind kept on coming until she started to press the blade harder against herself.

"Lucy, Lax-, are you there," the familiar voice ringed in the young woman's ears.

"Erza…" It didn't seem possible. Why would she be in a place like this? She figured it was just her own crazy mind trying to escape the punishment she so richly deserved. She was about to begin again.

"Lucy, Laxus, I'm going to save you," Erza's voice came busting through the trees.

Lucy managed to lift her head and looked through her tearful eyes to see if she was imaging things or not. Sure enough the red haired wizard was simply a few feet down the mountain side from here. "Erza, is that really you?"

Erza looked straight up at Lucy. She figured it had to be the woman that Porlyusica told her about based on description alone. She saw the girl was indeed about to take her own life like the guild all feared. "Lucy, I'm right here." The woman started to run up hill.

"No, stay back!" Lucy shouted.

Erza stopped.

"I don't want to cause anyone else any more pain," Lucy cried. Her entire body was shacking. "I can't take this pain. Nothing else will end it." Her eyes were closed. She held onto the knife harder, seeing it as her only salvation.

Erza slowly walked up the hill so not to try to push to crying girl over the edge. "Lucy, this isn't the way to get rid of your pain. This is all a trick by a man name Zane. He's trying to force you to do this."

"No this is the only solution!"

"Lucy, please." Erza's eyes widen as she saw red, coming down the girl's neck. She sprinted toward her not giving it another thought. She grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled it from her neck before she could do anymore damage. Luckily she barely had cut herself at all yet.

The requip wizard wrapped her arms around Lucy, resting her chin on Lucy's shoulder. She shut her eyes as she embraced the other girl. "Lucy, you're my friend I don't want to lose you. If you have pain you don't have to take it on alone. As friends I'll take it on me as well."

"But that's all I ever do," Lucy cried. "All I do is burdened others."

Erza held her tighter. "That's not true." With those words, memories of the young blond wizard started to flow back into Erza's head. She remembered the hard times with Lucy, but also the good ones which made her smile. "If it weren't for you me, Natsu, and Gray would never have become a team. Even though we knew each other for so long we never worked together and even stayed together until you came along."

"You fought with us at the Grand Magic Games, helped Cana with her father, cared for us when we were injured, and helped the guild band itself together against the thunder palace," Erza said. "Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without you. We've all caused pain and problems, but that doesn't define us. We're a family and we don't turn our backs on each other."

Slowly very slowly the pain that had built up inside of Lucy for the past four days faded from her heart. She remembered as Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord, won the Grand Magic Games, her standing up to her father, the laughs and good moments she had with her friends at Fairy Tail. Tears of pain became tears of joy.

Her weakened arms wrapped around Erza. She dropped the knife she would have used to take away the good life she had formed with people like Erza and the others. "You really are my friend."

"Of course, I am."

Laxus grabbed the double-edge sword that was placed in front of him. He pointed the tip of the blade directly at his chest. He bit down on his teeth, letting out a slight noise of pain.

Erza helped Lucy back up on her feet. "Are you feeling better, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, thanks Erza."

"Then we need to hurry, Laxus is still trapped inside of here somewhere," Erza said. "I'll take you out of the forest then look for him."

"Laxus is here?"

"Yes, so follow me."

"No, if he's in the same position I was just now then we need to hurry up and get him," Lucy said full of determination.

"Yes, you're right."

The two female wizards headed off to find their lost friend.

Laxus looked down at the blade he was about to pierce through himself. "If I do this will Fairy Tail really be safe?"

Zane stood a few feet behind him. "Of course it will. Once a monster like you is dead, Fairy Tail will never have to worry about being destroyed again." Zane faded away into the darkness.

"How could a person like that be in Fairy Tail?"

"Why don't you tell the others how you feel?"

"A person like that doesn't deserve to be Fairy Tail's Master."

"That jerk."

"Some battle of Fairy Tail, everyone fights while he's off somewhere hiding."

"That lightning freak is really getting on my nerves."

"I can't believe you would make your friends fight like this."

"Laxus needs to realize what he's doing to his grandfather before it's too late."

"There blood is on your hands."

"You would really destroy your own hometown?"

"You are here by expelled from Fairy Tail."

His eyes were shut, trembling at the thoughts. "How much longer will you hurt Fairy Tail, Laxus," the trees taunted him.

Laxus readied himself for the end. He thought he heard something other than torturous words and images of the pain he had caused or the pain that was caused onto him, but he knew it must have been mistaken.

He tried to plunge the blade into his chest to end it, but something prevented him from doing it. "Don't do this!" The voice got him to snap his eyes open. He looked down at his hands to see two set of hands on top of his to stop him.

He lifted his head up to see who they belonged to. "Erza…Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to save you," Erza told him.

"Save me?" he questioned.

"Do you have any right to be saved after what you've done to these two girls?" Zane's voice came into Laxus' head. The memories of having Evergreen turn them into stone, having them fight Evergreen and Bickslow, him attacking Erza when she was clearly still thinking about Mystogan, and them both being harmed by his body link magic on the thunder palace. "Why should they save you when all you've done is hurt them?"  
"I can't, I won't hurt Fairy Tail anymore?" Laxus vowed. He tried to push the blade into his chest, but Erza and Lucy pulled back on it with all their strength just barely being able to stop him.

"Laxus, you have to snap out of it," Erza shouted at him.

"Laxus, please we don't want to lose you." Tears flew out of Lucy's shut eyes. She brought her head forward. "Look I know how you feel, but the truth is you'll really only be hurting us! So please stop right now!"

"I'm sorry," Laxus said.

Erza's eyes opened wide in shock.

Natsu and Happy finished climbing up a hill well Happy flew. "Natsu," Happy called.

The dragon slayer looked over at his partner. "Yeah, Laxus." He placed his hand on the side of his head and turned around to face the forest below. "I remember him now."

Freed and his team stopped in the middle of the forest. Their memories of Laxus shot into their minds like a river. "Laxus," the green hair man said. He placed his hand on his forehead in realization. "How could I have forgotten him?"

"Wait, doesn't this mean—" Bickslow started.

Mirajane and her siblings had stopped near a lake. Tears had formed in Mirajane's eyes with her hand covering her mouth. "Laxus."

"Uh, no," Lisanna said.

"This can't be," Elfman said. "He's a real man isn't he?"

Back at the guild Makarov was with Porlyusica. He sat on top of the bar and looked up at the guild's ceiling. "Laxus." He looked over at his old friend. "You said when we got our memories back it meant the person killed themselves no longer able to withstand the pain they were in, right?"

"You're grandson. I'm sorry, Makarov."

Makarov lowered his head as tears started to run down his face. "Laxus." The image of his grandson formed in his head.

Erza's shocked face settled. _You managed to get through to him, Lucy. Thank goodness._

The sword had been dropped to the ground.

Lucy's forehead rested on Laxus' chest while he had one arm wrapped around her back. "I never wanted to hurt the guild," Laxus said with tears still running down his face, "I just…"

"We know," Lucy said. "We're here for you, Laxus."

"Gggrrrrrr." Zane clenched his teeth, standing on a tree branch above the group. He glared down at them. "I had them. They were going to kill themselves. This is her fault." His eyes glowed purple. "You're on my list, Erza Scarlet."


	6. Unison of the Stars and Dragons

Unison of the Stars and Dragons

A bright light shot out of the forest. The trees that had died had returned to life with the darkness fading away, restoring the area back to normal. A soft breeze rolled over the area, blowing the three wizards' hair back.

Lucy was still in Laxus' one arm embrace with her forehead pressed against his chest. The man's tears had faded away and his old strength returned while Erza was simply relieved her two friends were alive.

The sword that Laxus tried to use had rusted and broke apart. It turned to dust that flowed in the air. "DAMN YOU!" The voice broke the sweet moment of peace, making all three wizards look up. The light that had shot out of the forest along with the destroyed sword shot up into a pair of magic circle that stood in midair that spun against each other.

"What's happening?" Lucy questioned.

The circles turned into a light form, recreating Zane a physical form. He flipped back, sliding away from the three man team. Laxus turned around and stood up to face him along with Lucy and Erza. Zane stood up with a glare in his eyes.

"Zane, how are you back?" Erza questioned. "You're body was destroyed." The S Class woman was filled with anger for what the man had done to her friends.

"He uses an exchange magic, right?" Laxus said. His eyes were focused on his opponent from The Grand Magic Games.

"Of course, since his spell failed to kill you two he must have gotten his body back," Erza responded.

"You damn fairies," Zane cursed. "I'm going to make you pay." He tilted his head to the side. "If I can't get you to kill yourselves I'll just have to do it will my own hands. Sore Joker: Curse Beast." His eyes glowed a dark purple.

A dark twister formed around the wizard, shooting high in the sky.

Natsu looked in the direction of the twister. "What is that?"

"Hey, isn't that the same direction Erza went?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, maybe if we're lucky we'll find Laxus and the other one there. Let's go, Happy." Natsu leaped off the hill he stood on.

"Aye, sir." Happy grabbed Natsu and flew in the direction of the dark energy.

The twister vanished. Zane had transformed into a large demon three times Laxus' size with armadillo's armor on its back side along with a long shell tail, black fur for the front, and glass like red eyes.

"It's huge!" Lucy yelled.

The demonic demon raised his hand and balled it into a fist. "Say goodbye, Fairies." He slammed his fist down toward the three wizards.

"Move." Laxus shoved Lucy back with his arm.

"Hey," Lucy yelled.

Laxus grabbed the fist with both of his, stopping the attack. He struggled to keep the fist at bay from the sheer physical force of it.

"How are you going to fight like that?" Zane raised his second fist ready to bring it down.

"He's not the only one here."Erza requiped into her black wing armor, flying up to slash at the monster that stood before her.

Zane shot his tail at Erza. Erza swung her sword to counter the tail each time it shot at her from various heights. The tail finally swept her aside.

Laxus turned into lightning and flew up above Zane from behind. He interlocked his hands that he charged with lightning and slammed them down on top of Zane's head. "Lightning Dragon's Jaw!" A crater broke down below the demon.

Zane quickly flipped under Laxus and swatted him with his hand, crashing him down into the ground next to Erza.

The two S class wizards slowly managed to pick themselves up.

"I maybe big, but I'm also fast," Zane taunted them.

Lightning danced around Laxus' body.

Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Let's see you deal with this." Laxus swung his hands down, sending a lighting blast down from the sky on Zane.

Erza flew up in the air and summoned her circle of blades and launched them forward. "Dance, my blades!"

Zane wrapped himself up in a ball, having his armadillo shell wrapped around him that blocked out both Laxus and Erza's attacks. Erza's blades bounced off of him while Laxus' attack simply did nothing.

Zane unwrapped himself, standing up. "Was that you're best shot?"

Laxus shot himself into the air in the form of lightning. He slammed his electric charged fist right in the demon's face.

Zane fell back, returning to normal. He fell back toward the ground and swung his hand across himself. "Crescent Strike!" A large purple crescent shape shot came out of his hand, striking both Laxus and Erza.

The two Fairy Tail wizards crashed to the ground in front of Lucy. Dust rose up into the air. "Laxus, Erza," Lucy said worried.

Erza and Laxus struggled to pick themselves back up while Zane landed safely on the ground opposite of them. "You two are too slow." He held out two fingers, sweeping them aside.

"What the?" Laxus looked down.

"Oh, no." Erza saw the purple energy chains around hers and Laxus' legs that had come out of the ground, keeping them held to the ground.

Zane clapped his hands together. "Sore Joker: Unequal Assault."

A purple magic circle appeared under both Laxus and Erza. An energy blast shot out of the circles. Laxus crossed his arms to protect himself. Both wizards scream from the sheer force and power shot at them.

Lucy stepped forward. "No!"

"Hey, Natsu look," Happy said.

Natsu looked down in the forest to see Gray running in the same direction as them. "Gray." The ice wizard looked up to see Natsu and Happy. The blue cat landed Natsu next to the boy's rival. "So you saw the light too."

Gray putted his hand on his waist. "Yeah, I know Erza went in that direction so I decided to check it out."

"Hey, you guys," they heard a voice call from the sky. The wizards looked back to see Carla flying with Wendy. She landed them down behind the older wizards.

"Wendy, were you able to find anything?" Natsu asked.

Wendy shook her head. "No, but I saw that light in this direction so I decided to check it out."

"Well we better get going," Gray said. "If something is going down we don't want to be late to stop it again."

"Yeah, let's get moving."

The five members of Team Natsu ran forward toward the light they saw.

Laxus and Erza dropped to their hands and knees. Smoke rose off of their bodies while at least one eye was close from the painful shock of the blast they were hit with. Their breathing was heavy. The chains on their feet broken.

"How did it feel to be hit by each other's magical energy?" Zane asked.

"Is that what he did to them?" Lucy questioned.

"So this is the guy who stole a hundred wizards magic," Laxus stated.

"Actually, thinks to that damn Leo I lost those powers," Zane said. "Still I have the one magic that ultimately matters. A magic that hasn't been defeated since its creation."

"What?" Laxus questioned.

"That's impossible," Erza said. "Every type of magic fails at some point. Nothing is invisible."

Lucy moved one of her feet back. "We'll just see about that." She reached for her keys on her belt when she noticed that they weren't there. "Huh?"

"You didn't actually think I allow you to bring you keys with you when you were going to die?" Zane questioned, lifting one hand to the side.

Loke looked back from a mountain side he stood on. The wind blew around him. "I can sense Lucy, but she's far away." Loke set himself in a pounce position. "Doesn't matter, I'll travel the world to make sure she's safe."

"A Celestial wizard without her keys is useless," Zane said.

Laxus bit down on his teeth. He looked back at Lucy. "Hurry up and run, Blondie."

"What?" Lucy balled up her fists. "Hey, you're blonde too, you know."

"He's right," Erza said. "You need to go and find Natsu and the others."

"Natsu's here?" Lucy questioned.

"We had to split up to cover more ground so we could find you," Erza quickly explained. "Go find them and tell them what's going on. We'll hold him off."

"Them?" Zane stared at the three wizards before him. "More fairies, but they're not my goal. I want them to see your dead bodies on the ground when they see you again. Sore Joker: Magical Weight." His eyes glowed purple.

A dark purple field surrounded the area. All three wizards slammed down to the ground unable to get up. Lucy was down on all fours, struggling to try to stand. "What is this?" Her left eye was closed and her teeth clenched.

"This little spell weights all my enemies down by their own magical power," Zane explained. "It looks like all that great power of yours, Erza and Laxus is finally working against you." The two said wizards were fully pinned to the ground with part of the ground cracked underneath them.

"Lucy, can you still move?" Erza asked.

"Not really that much," Lucy answered.

"Try to get out of the range of his magic and run," Erza told her.

_Just run?,_ Lucy thought. _If I do that he'll just kill them both before I can even find the others. I won't let that happen even if I don't have my spirits, but what else can I do?_

_Lucy slammed her hands on top of the table and stood up. "Are you serious?" The Fairy Tail guild was in a pub at the capital of Fiore for the Grand Magic Games. "He used me and Laxus' powers to create a unison raid?"_

_Natsu leaned back in his chair with his feet on the table and his arms crossed. "Yeah, it was pretty cool actually. He made the starts glow with lightning."_

_Gray slammed his fist on the table. "It wasn't cool when they almost killed us all. Even Erza's armor barely stood up to it."_

_Lucy leaned forward. "No way."_

Lucy looked at Laxus who was lied out in front of her. "That's it." Lucy practically crawled her way beside Laxus.

"What are you doing? We told you to get out of here," Laxus said.

"No, that's not going to work," Lucy responded full of determination. "The only way to beat this jerk is by combining our powers in a Unison Raid."

"Are you nuts?"

"If this guy can do it I don't see why we can't."

Zane lifted his head with a superior expression. "You're not serious. I created the strongest spell you can make with your two sets of magic and I know how to defeat it."

"Lucy, he's right get out of here," Erza told her.

Lucy reached her hand out toward Laxus. "What do you say? Our friends risk everything to save us, I think it's about time we save ourselves, but I can't do it without you, Laxus."

Laxus looked at her hand for a moment. He smirked. "Alright, Blondie." He mustered all his strength to grab a hold of Lucy's hand.

"This is just a bad joke." Zane placed his hand on top of his head, laughing madly.

"Listen, Laxus I don't want to use the same spell he did," Lucy said as quietly as she could so he could hear. "I have an idea." She quickly told him the changes she wanted to make to the spell.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"It's our only option."

Laxus lowered his head and shut his eyes. "I swear that idiot Natsu has rubbed off on you, but I suppose there is no other choice."

Zane looked down at the pitiful wizards. He smugly smiled at them with a superior gaze. "Give it your best shot." He brought his hand forward that glowed in a purple light. "I'll block your worthless attack and then kill you both."

The ground under Laxus' cracked some more from his massive power. "Unison Raid," the two blond wizards said together. A golden magic circle appeared underneath them.

Lucy lowered her head and shut her eyes. "Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens. All the stars, far and wide, show me thy appearance with such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos…I am the ruler of the stars." The area around them become like they were in outer space. "Aspect become complete…open thy malevolent gate."

Several orbs gathered gather around the area while Zane looked at them with pure amusement. "I already know this trick." He held his hand out and started to create a shadow mist type of barrier around himself, starting at his feet.

_He won't be affected by this_, Erza thought.

"Oh 88 Dragons of the heaven…" Lightning sparked off of the orbs.

"What?!" Erza said.

"She misspoke and now it won't work at all," Zane butted in.

Lucy opened her eyes with a magical circle inside them. The same thing appeared inside of Laxus' eyes. "Roar!"

Zane had already lowered his barrier and was just about ready to attack with a smug toothy grin on his face. Suddenly the roar of dragons interrupted him. He looked up with his eyes opened wide in shock. "What the…?"

"Am I imaging this?" Erza stared up at the sky in just as much shock as Zane.

The orbs had transformed into several different types of dragons, all roaring at the same time.

A powerful wind blew, forcing Natsu and the others to cover the fronts of their bodies with their arms to protect themselves. "Am I, crazy or do those noises sound like dragons roaring?" Happy asked.

"No, I hear it too," Natsu said.

"Then should we really keep going?" Carla questioned.

"Who knows one of them might be Igneel."

Zane looked around. "No, this has to be some kind of trick. It's impossible to summon dragons like this. I thought celestial magic could only be use to summon spirits with keys."

Lightning sparked out of the ground, weakening the effects of Zane's magic. Zane stepped back in horror. "What's going on?"

Laxus clenched his teeth. He managed to pull himself up on his knees. "Descend! Urano Metria's Dragon Bite!" he said along with Lucy.

Zane formed a dark energy ball in his hand. "No, I'll kill you first."

The dragons flew down upon Zane. One from behind bite his shoulder, another chomped into the man's extended out arm, a third bit his leg opposite of the arm. More dragons swarmed around him."

"I can't die here," Zane yelled. His eyes glowed purple. "Sore Joker-" As the dragons continued to come around him to rip him apart with their teeth made of lightning. A dark purple pressure pushed on top of Laxus' right arm, breaking it as he continued to hold Lucy's hand. A lightning pillar arose out of them, shooting straight up as Zane's magical weight spell was broken.

Lightning shot throughout the ground, ripping it apart. A powerful blast of wind blew out from the pillar of lightning that tore down trees on the mountain they were fighting on. Erza was now able to get on her knees and crossed her arms across her chest and as she turned back to her normal armor.

A blinding light engulfed the area.

Erza was blasted away as she screamed.

Laxus and Lucy were being blast back by the intense power of their spell as well. They didn't hold their ground any better than Erza. "Hold on," Laxus said as he felt their hands ripping away from each other from the massive force.

The lightning wizard wrapped his other arm around Lucy's waist, holding her against him. They were blasted back as the mountain was torn apart by the eighty-eight dragons. They ripped the mountain of trees apart, crumbing it into a crater while the three wizards went flying throughout the forest.

The lightning and wind blasted throughout the forest, reaching Natsu and the others. They flew back not able to grab onto something first, flying back."What's going on?" Wendy screamed.

"I don't know," Gray shouted.

Lucy and Laxus landed somewhere deep in the forest near a cliff. They lied side by side with their hands barely apart. Both of them were badly injured and couldn't move after they had hit the ground.

Laxus had a smile on his face with his eyes close. "That was one stupid attack to use so close to ourselves." He opened his eyes and shifted them over toward Lucy.

"Well, it worked," Lucy said. "We finally beat him." Her head titled away from Laxus as she passed out.

"Hmm, Lucy?"

Standing in the middle of the destroyed mountain was a greatly injured Zane. Smoke came from his body and bites were on several places of his body along with his clothes being ripped there. His head was lifted up with shock. He let out agonizing noises.

His eyes glowed purple. He slowly lowered his head back to regular height. "That was close a one. I underestimated them again. Lucy, Laxus…I'll make you suffer." A sharp pain shot through his body, making him collapse onto his knees.

He grabbed his shoulder where he was bitten. He clenched his teeth together. He let out heavy breathes. "I'll have to recover first." His eyes glowed brighter and a dark hole appeared below him. He slowly descended down into it, disappearing from the forest.


	7. Signal

Signal

Natsu pushed himself up on all fours after being hit by the aftershock of the strange attack from the mountains. "What just happened?"

Gray sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "We got caught up in some kind of blast."

Happy came out from behind a tree. "But it sounds like all the dragons we heard earlier are gone."

Natsu got up on his feet. "Erza was in that direction. We need to go check it out to see if she's ok?"

"Right," they all agreed. They all picked themselves up and headed in the direction of the earlier blast.

Erza rested against a partly uprooted tree near the crumbled mountain that had become a crater.

"Erza!" Natsu and the others ran out from behind the tree to find the S class wizard. "I thought I smelled you."

Erza tightened her eyelids before she opened them up. She held her side and clenched her teeth as she struggle to sit up.

"You're hurt, Erza." Wendy sat down beside her and instantly started to heal her with one of her spells.

"Don't worry about me we have to find Laxus and Lucy," Erza said as she struggled to get up.

Gray had his head down with his fist balled up. "Erza, we remember who they are," the ice wizard said. Natsu bit down on his teeth and balled up his fist so hard they shook. "Which means?"

"They're alive," Erza spoke that shocked everyone. "That is the last time I saw them when they broke Zane's spell."

"They broke the spell?" Wendy said in confusion.

"I thought that was impossible?" Gray questioned.

Erza smirked with one of her eyes closed. "That spell never took on Fairy Tail wizards before."

Natsu pumped his fist into the air with huge smile on his face. "Yeah, I knew those two wouldn't go down without a fight."

Erza picked herself up on her feet. "But I'm afraid they hadn't fully recovered from their time in the forest when they were blasted by that spell that separated us. They could be badly hurt and if Zane is still alive he'll no doubt go after them."

"What? He's still alive?" Gray responded.

"When his spell failed to kill Lucy and Laxus he gained back his body with his exchange magic," Erza informed them.

Suddenly the ground in front of Erza broke open and a dragon appeared. It opened its jaw wide, scaring all of the wizards who hadn't seen the unison raid. The dragon flew toward them.

Erza rushed forward and requiped into her lightning empress armor. She got in front of the others and slammed her fist down on the ground, creating a barrier to hold off the dragon that turned into lightning and dispersed.

_So I was right, when Lucy and Laxus combine their attacks Laxus used Lucy's stars as a type of lacrima to shape his lightning into dragons and combine that with his projection magic to give the full force of dragons_, Erza thought. _But why are they still around? They should have been dispelled when Lucy and Laxus finished their attack_.

Erza looked back at the others. "We have to split up and find them. If this spell is still active they could be in danger as well so be careful. Gray, do you still have the communication lacrima we brought with us."

"Uh, yeah." He took the backpack off of his shoulder and putted it down. He opened it up and pulled out the crystallize ball. "It looks alright."

"Inform the master," she told him. "We're need as much help as we can get."

"Ok, I'm on it."

The rest split up.

"Let's go, Happy."

"Aye." Natsu and Happy ran to the East.

Wendy and Carla headed to the West.

Erza headed straight forward.

"Hey, gramps are you there?" Gray said through the crystal ball on top of the bar.

Makarov turned around to face the ball. "Gray."

"Erza found Laxus and Lucy alive, but there was a spell cast and they got split up," Gray quickly told the Fairy Tail master. "We're currently searching for them, but we need as much help as we can get since Zane might still be alive and after them."

"I'll inform the others," Makarov said.

"Good, but let them know a lightning spell might be at work in the forest so tell them to be careful."

"Understood."

The communication ended. Makarov wiped his eyes. "Thank goodness."

The Thunder League flew out of the forest they were in, heading toward where Natsu's group was. "I can't believe I ever doubted Laxus," Freed said.

"We'll find him no doubt about it," Bickslow said.

"And then that fool Zane is going to pay," Evergreen stated.

Mirajane and her siblings flew out of the forest they were in with their take overs. "We can't afford to lose them again."

Cana's team stood at a train station, waiting to get on a train, but knew they probably wouldn't arrive until tomorrow.

"Levy, why did you call us all back here?" Gajeel questioned. He, Panterlily, Jurvia, Jet, and Droy surrounded the small wizard.

"I just got news from Master Makarov," Levy told them. "Laxus and Lucy are alive, but they got lost when a spell was cast. They're believed to be somewhere in the forest Natsu and the others are searching in. They need everyone's help to try to find them as quickly as possible."

Levy balled up her fist in front of her chest. _Don't worry Lulu we'll save you_.

Natsu and Happy flew through the air when a dragon flashed into the air in front of them like lightning. "Another dragon?" Natsu questioned. The red scale dragon flew toward them. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He threw his blazing hot fist toward the dragon that opened its mouth.

The dragon bit down on Natsu's fist, zapping both Natsu and Happy with a raging bolt of lightning. The two crashed to the ground, burned up. Swirls spun around in their eyes. "What just happened?" Happy asked.

"Ow, that hurt."

"Ice Make: Gungnir!" He froze a dragon that attacked him in the middle of the forest that had come after him. He landed on the ground, partly admiring his work. "What is going on around here?"

Lightning sparks danced out of the ice. The dragon turned into a lightning body much like Laxus with a star in the center of it. It broke out of the top of the ice, freeing itself. It took back its original form again and glared at Gray.

"What in the world?" Gray stepped back with his eyes trembling.

"Hurry, Carla," Wendy shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can," the white cat yelled. She carried Wendy through the air as three dragons chased after them. All three dragons had their jaws wide open. "Why are they after us?"

"I don't know they it's like they have any brains at all," Wendy said.

Carla looked down at Wendy. "What do you mean by that?"

Erza blocked another dragon with a barrier with her lightning empress armor. "Could it be possible the dragons that weren't able to get at Zane infused themselves into the ground, waiting for someone to trigger them."

The sun rose into the sky the next day. Laxus slowly opened his eyes. He let out a bit of a groan before he looked over at Lucy who was still unconscious. He sat up, crossing his legs. He held his broken right arm. "I thought she be alright after a good night's rest, but she's worse off than I thought."

He looked up at the trees in front of him. "I need to get her to Wendy." He tried to pick himself up off the ground when a sharp pain shot inside of his mind. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth from the physical pain he still had for being in the dark forest of memories.

A sharp pain then came against his heart. It was no wonder he had such a hard time yesterday against Zane. His mental wounds that had become physical were still fresh even now. He shifted his attention over to Lucy. The Celestial wizard must be in the same position.

Laxus then focused back on the task at hand. He wasn't one to let some bruises and heartache beat him. He pushed himself up onto his feet. He had one eye closed. "If I can just find away to get Wendy to know where we are."

"Lucy." Laxus looked back at the little princess to see Loke had appeared beside her on one knee. "Are you alright?"

"Loke," Laxus spoke.

The celestial spirit looked over at the lightning wizard. "Laxus, what happened to Lucy?"

"She got hurt in our fight against Zane." Laxus then thought of an idea. "Wait a minute, Loke can you send up signal with that ring magic of yours? I need Wendy to know where we are."

Loke nodded, understanding. "But why didn't you just do that in the first place."

"Lighting has been flashing throughout the forest ever since yesterday so they probably just think it's just another one of those," Laxus responded.

"Fine, but could you at least make some serious noise with that lightning to make sure they look in this direction," Loke said as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure." He raised his left fist straight up into the air. He blasted a large lightning bolt into the air to roar louder than anything else in the area.

Natsu looked up at where the flash of lightning came from. "Another lightning blast? Wait, that's not it." Natsu then saw the Fairy Tail symbol in the sign with the words: Lucy & Laxus. "It's a signal. They're over there. Let's go, Happy."

The pair ran toward the sight.

Erza looked back at the signal. "So they're together. I have to hurry."

Loke lowered his hand. "There, that should do it. Hopefully, they saw it." He looked back down at Lucy worried as she still hadn't moved yet.

"Just go back home, Loke," Laxus told him. "You won't do her any good worrying over her body."

"You'll take care of her then?" Loke asked.

Laxus simply nodded.

Loke looked at Lucy one last time. He placed her keys on her hips so she could have all her allies once again before he went back home.

It wasn't even five minutes later when, Natsu and Happy burst out of the trees. "Lucy!"

"Natsu," Laxus spoke.

The fire dragon slayer jumped off the rock he stood on and ran over to Lucy. He kneeled down beside her about to touch her. "Lucy, are you alright?" Happy was right at his side.

"Don't touch her!" Laxus told him. "She's injured and she doesn't need you to make it any worse."

Natsu looked back at Laxus. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"So you made it here before me, huh Natsu."

The two dragon slayers looked over at to the right of Lucy to see Gray come out of the trees without his shirt.

Laxus eyed him. "So he's here too."

"It's good to know everyone is alright." The group looked behind Laxus to see Erza swoop down to the ground in her black wing armor.

Laxus had an annoyed expression on his face. "Great, all the worthless wizards are here."

Natsu stomped his feet on the ground while his fists were in the air, throwing a fit. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Enough, Natsu," Erza said. The boy instantly calm down. "So is Lucy that bad off?"

"She's still breathing, but she hasn't woken up yet," Laxus answered. "She needs a healer."

"Wendy went the opposite direction of me and Happy to look for you guys so that would mean she's the furthest off from this place," Natsu said.

Laxus glared back at Natsu with his eyes white with rage. "Are you kidding me?"

Gray folded his arms across his chest. "But she has Carla with her. As long as she saw the signal she shouldn't be that far off."

Elsewhere in the forest the Thunder League flew through the trees. "We shouldn't be that far off from where we saw the signal," Freed said. "Laxus, if Zane has done anything to harm him I won't gratitude his life."

Laxus and the others looked up into the sky. "Someone's coming," Gray said.

Natsu's noise twitched. "It's Wendy."

Carla landed Wendy in the middle of the group. The first person the young wizard spotted was Laxus. "Laxus, you're hurt. Let me heal you." She came toward him with her hands up to perform her spell.

"I'm fine," Laxus said as he pointed toward Lucy, "she needs your help right now."

Wendy turned her attention to her fallen friend. "Lucy." She immediately ran up to the girl, kneeling beside her. She placed her palms over her, performing the spell. The girl's eyes were filled with determination to do everything she could to make sure that Lucy was alright.

Everyone watched as color started to come back to Lucy's face.

"Laxus!" Said man turned around to see his team come out of the trees and land in front of him. "You're alright." All three of them grabbed him in a hug that he objected to and let out a yell. The three backed away to look at Laxus.

"Laxus, you're hurt," Freed spoke.

The lightning wizard shifted his eyes toward his broken arm. "I'll be fine." He turned his attention back over to Lucy.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She titled her head to see Wendy by her side. She said the girl's name so weakly the girl barely heard it. "You need to save your strength, Lucy," Wendy said. "Don't worry I'll have you back on your feet in no time."

The others watched silently as the sky dragon slayer finished what she could do for Lucy. Natsu and Gray then helped Lucy up on her feet. Wendy wiped her brow. "Laxus, let me see your wounds now."

Laxus just sat down in front of the girl and allowed her to do her thing. While in the middle of the process, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna had shown up as well. After Wendy had did what she could so both wizards would be able to walk on their own she stood up, taking a breather from using so much magical power.

"Thank you, Wendy," Lucy said.

Wendy merely smiled.

Footsteps came off of the bottom of the mountain side. "This is truly a shame."

The group of Fairy Tail wizards turned around to see who was there.

Zane stood before them. "Like I said before, the next time your friends were supposed to see you, you were supposed to be dead. I suppose I'll just have to do something about that." His eyes narrowed.

Lucy's eyes opened wide. "How are you," her voice quivered, "how are you still alive?"


	8. Second Attempt

Second Attempt

"How you asked," Zane said. "I admit you managed to surprise me with that spell, but before you could finish me off I managed to seal your little spell into the forest." His eyes glowed again. "It's a spell I can only use once still I won't need it after I finish you fairies off."

_So that explains it_, Erza thought.

"You're going to pay." Natsu engulfed his fist in flames and charged at the man, jumping into the air.

Zane shot two of his fingers up. "Sore Joker: Back Wave." A transparent dark purple energy spread out from him, knocking Natsu and the others back. The wizards managed to land, but were at least a foot apart from each other, keeping anyone from supporting Laxus or Lucy.

"Now, Sore Joker: Magical Weight." He brought his hand down. All fourteen wizards slammed to the ground under the dark purple aura that had surrounded them. Carla and Happy weren't as badly affected still able to stand.

"Not this again," Laxus said.

Elfman struggled to stand on all fours. "What the heck is this?" He grind his teeth together.

Lucy had one of her eyes closed while she glared at Zane. "It's a magic that weights you down by your own magical power."

"That's right, the stronger you are the more pressure that is applied." Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Freed, and Laxus couldn't even get themselves off of the ground. Wendy struggled to get up, but kept on crashing back onto the ground. Bickslow and Evergreen also were greatly affected by the spell, including Lisanna.

Zane held his hand partly out to the side. A dark purple magic circle appeared in front of his hand. A magic katana blade came out of the circle and Zane grabbed it. "I really wanted your friends to discover your dead bodies, but since that can't happen I'll just torture the three of you, Laxus, Lucy, and Erza."

"You jerk," Natsu yelled. He tried to push himself up, but the weight of the spell kept him down anytime he got close to getting on his hands and knees.

"You misunderstand," Zane told him. "I'm not going to put them in the forest of memories again or simply cut their bodies to hurt them. I'm going to have them watch as I kill each of you right in front of them. Laxus and Erza will have to watch as their own power prevented them from saving you while Lucy watches as her own weakness caused your demise."

"I don't understand," Erza said, trying to lift her head. "If you think Lucy is so weak why are you keep trying to hurt her? What could you have against her?"

Zane glared down at the group. "Though weak she has an annoying ability of rallying your fairies." He walked toward the group. "I've watched you're guild for some time now. When Phantom Lord tried to kidnap Lucy almost everyone risked their lives to protect her. When Laxus was going to release the thunder palace over Magnolia she got the members of Fairy Tail to put aside their difference after they were forced to fight each other."

Laxus' eyes opened wide, and trembled in the new realization. "Lucy was the one who did that?"

"She got the Celestial King to take Loke back to spirit world and even had him turn against me when he was under my control." Zane stopped in front of the group of wizards. "So I'll have her watch as I take all of the members she loves so much lose their lives right in front of her." He narrowed his eyes. "However, Laxus is first on my list. So I'll kill his little team starting with Freed the Dark."

He walked through the group, heading over to Freed. Freed struggled, but failed to do more than stand on his knees and elbows. Zane lifted his blade above the green hair wizard. "This is where you die."

"Stop it," Laxus warned.

Zane broke out into a smile.

"Iron Dragon's Club." An iron club shot into Zane's side, knocking him back into the trees. The iron club pulled back.

The group looked forward to see Gajeel and his group had appeared in front of the mountain side. "What the heck are you all lying on the ground like that for?" the iron dragon slayer questioned.

"Gray, my love are you alright?" Juvia asked.

"Be careful," Gray told them. "Don't get in range of his spell."

"Too late." Zane walked out of the forest with his eyes glowing. "Sore Joker: Magical Weight." Gajeel and the others slammed to the ground. Team Shadow Gear managed to stay on their hands and knees.

"What is this?" Levy questioned.

Zane held his side as he approached the new group that had arrived. "Your own magic power will hold you down."

Gajeel had one eye open. "Our magical power?" He looked over at Jet and Droy. "Hey, you two should be able to move, right?"

"That just mean," they said in unison.

"Gajeel and Juvia if I remember right you were on Laxus' team at the Grand Magic Games," Zane said. "I suppose I'll kill you too along with the Thunder League." He walked up to them and swung down on Juvia's shoulder.

The water woman screamed, feeling the magical blade cut her. Zane then cut Gajeel in the shoulder to hear him scream. "I'll get to you both soon enough, but I promise Freed I take care of him first."

He turned around and walked back toward Freed. "After I kill Freed, I'll kill Bickslow, Evergreen, Juvia and finally Gajeel before I kill you Laxus."

Natsu clenched his fists. "You're crazy if you think we're going to let that happened."

Zane eyed Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel, you're one of Lucy's close friends. It will be fun when I kill you and she and Erza have to watch it." He focused back on Freed and headed in his direction.

"No, stop it." Tears formed in Lucy's eyes.

"That's what I want to hear, that helplessness, begging," Zane said. He was only a few more steps away from Freed.

Lucy balled up her fist on the ground and pushed herself up on her knees and elbows. Tears ran down her face as she pushed herself as far as she could. "No, I won't let you hurt my friends. I don't care what it takes. I've had enough."

"Stupid girl." Zane shifted his eyes back toward her before he looked up at the trees ahead of him. Lightning shot up from the forest. "What's going on?" The ground started to shake.

A golden magical circle spun underneath her. Magic power flowed out of her and everyone looked in amazement as she struggled to stand, but could not get any higher than she already was.

"What exactly are you trying to pull?" Zane questioned.

More lightning flashed throughout the forest. Different color orbs rose out of the forest into view of the group.

"How is Lucy doing this?" Elfman asked.

"Lucy, can't control lightning," Freed said.

"This is impossible." Zane took a step back, looking at the sight in terror. "She can't possibly do this alone."

"There are only eight stars left," Erza said.

Lucy threw up her head as tears flew out of her eyes. "Laxus! Please help me save our friends! We can do it even with only eight stars as long as we do it together."

Laxus looked at Lucy with amazement, seeing her strong resolve. He then faced forward as a magic circle spun under him. "You got it, blondie." Lightning sparked out of his body.

The lightning from the forest spun around the orbs.

A thunderous roar came from the forest. The shocking wind blew at the group, blowing their hair through the air. Zane crossed his arm over his body, working to hold his ground. "No, this can't be. They're unsealing their spell from the forest."

The eight stars had become dragons, flying in the air.

Lucy and Laxus not being far from each other interlocked Laxus' left hand with Lucy's right. The magic circles below them became one. "Unison Raid!"

"A Unison Raid?" Freed questioned.

"Between Laxus and Lucy," Natsu said.

"Seriously?" Gray asked.

"Wow," Happy responded.

Zane turned in their direction. "No, I won't let you." He raised his blade ready to strike them both down in just a few strokes.

"Urano Metrai's Dragon's Dance!"

Zane went to swing down. As fast as lightning a dragon swooped in and grabbed Zane in its jaw, pulling him in the air. Lightning sparks came off of the dragon. "No, no this can't be. I won't lose again." His eyes glowed.

_You are worthless_, a voice said in Zane's head.

The other seven dragons flew up in a circle after Zane and the dragon that grabbed him.

_It's clear that you will never defeat them_, the voice continued.

"What are you saying?" Zane said. Zane's eyes opened wide.

_I'm taking back my power, I'll take care of those fools from Fairy Tail myself_, the voice told him. Zane's eyes faded back to normal.

"No, wait," Zane begged. "I can do it. Just give me another chance."

_Too late_.

The other seven dragons bit Zane's legs, arms, shoulders and body. The dragons transformed into lightning, spinning around in a spiral circle as they ripped Zane apart into nothingness through the vicious force of the lightning and celestial power. Zane screamed in true agony and terror.

Everyone on the ground looked in amazement.

The magical weight spell scattered liked glass, freeing everyone.

The lightning and eight stars fused together and formed one large golden scale dragon. Its wings spread out with raging red eyes. The dragon let out a mighty roared that blew a powerful wind down toward the group.

"Is that thing an enemy or an ally?" Gajeel questioned.

Natsu stood up. "I don't know." His fist engulfed in flame. "But I'm ready for it either way."

The dragon shut its jaw and stared down at the group as they had risen back up on their feet, looking at the dragon. The beast's eyes slowly became gentle that made the group feel at ease. The dragon disintegrated into star dust that disappeared into the sky.

"So lightning in the forest was really Lucy and Laxus' Unison Raid," Gray said.

Natsu faced Laxus and started to throw a fit, stomping his fist and raising his fists into the air. "That stupid lightning of yours kept shocking me and Happy on our way here."

"I thought that lightning felt familiar," Freed said.

"I can't believe Laxus actually performed a Unison Raid with Lucy," Evergreen said.

Elfman had his arms folded across his chest and nodded his head. "That was a manly attack."

Hands clapping interrupted the group's conversation.

Gajeel and his team turned around to see a purple and white man with three long toes on each foot stand behind them. A small smile appeared on his face. "Truly impressive, Fairy Tail. I must say I've never seen such an annoying passionate group as you before. So I shall finish you off myself."


	9. Sore Joker

Sore Joker

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked.

"Me?" The purple and white man opened his eyes who's pupils were nothing more than purple magical circles. "I am the power you've been fighting since the Grand Magic Games. I am Sore Joker as well as your executioner. Prepare yourself, Fairy Tail for this is your end."

Natsu engulfed his fist in flame. "You got another thing coming if you think you can beat Fairy Tail." The fire dragon slayer leaped forward to punch the mysterious man. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

Sore Joker held out his hand. "Sore Joker: Single Loss." Natsu's flames went out and he collapsed on the ground. The other Fairy Tail wizards collapsed to their knees, not able to find the strength to stand.

Natsu stood on one knee with his hand on his knee, trying to stand up. "What the hell? Why do I feel so weak?"

"This little spell makes all people within its range grow so weak that can't even stand," Sore Joker said. "But could you two stop holding hands?"

Laxus and Lucy were still standing and holding hands. They both looked down at their hands and Lucy blushed. _Is that why the spell didn't affect us_, Lucy thought. She looked forward at Sore Joker. "Why would we do that? It's clear your spell can't affect us."

"If you don't want to let go I'll just rip those hands off your body." He pointed his hand out at them like a gun. A dark purple ball formed around the two pointed out fingers and shot it toward at the two wizards' hands.

Laxus leaped back, pulling Lucy along with him. The ball cut through the sides of several trees. Laxus landed in a tree branch in a tree, having Lucy on his back as he still held her hand. Lucy's other arm was around his neck.

"Not bad," Sore Joker said. "But how will you deal with this?" The man swung his fingers across his body with several dark balls appearing in front of him. The balls shot out like beams in several directions and angles to try to strike down the pair.

"Hang onto me." Laxus started to jump from tree to tree in a circle to head to the right in order to circle around. He dodged the blast.

"All you're doing is dodging," Sore Joker said. "With your arm broken from your battle with Zane and your other hand stuck holding the girls you can't even fight. It's like having you hands tied behind your back."

Laxus jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground. He stood in between Natsu and the Shadow Gear team.

"If only I could stand I could beat this guy," Natsu growled.

"Aye," Happy said.

"Well, you can't," Sore Joker responded. He faced the only standing wizards left.

"Wait," Lucy putted her chin down on Laxus' shoulder to keep herself on his back, "Laxus may now be able to use his hands, but I can." She unwrapped her arm from around Laxus' neck and reached down for her keys, pulling them up.

"What are you doing?" Laxus questioned.

Lucy lifted up a golden key. "Open Gate of the Lion, Loke!"

The lion spirit stood before them with his hand rested on his bicep as his other hand was bended up. "You rang."

"Of course, a Celestial Wizard," Joker said. "You can have others fight on your behalf."

"Hopefully he can take them down," Levy said.

"Have a little faith." Loke charged forward with his fists glowing in light.

"So you think you can beat me?" Sore Joker fists glow in a light purple light. He came at Loke and the two engaged in a fist fight. They circled around each other as they threw their fist toward each other's face, dodging blows, and canceling out the other attacks.

Sore Joker threw his fist straight at Loke, Loke grabbed a hold of the arm and flipped over it. The fist fight continued as both sides struggled against one another. Sore Joker knocked Loke back. Loke's feet slid across the ground.

Sore Joker lifted his fist above his head, creating a twisted dark orb over his head. "All I need to do is hit you with one good blow and you're off to the Celestial world." He swung down about to shoot off his blast.

A water rope substance shot forward, wrapping around the purple man's wrist. Lucy pulled on her Fleuve d'étoiles whip to pull the arm to the side. The destructive ball launched off to the side in her direction.

Laxus stepped aside and the blast just barely missed everyone else who was in that direction. The ball crashed through the forest. Laxus looked at Lucy. "Are you nuts?"

"Loke, now," Lucy shouted.

"What?" Sore Joker looked forward.

Loke came forward with his fists fully glowing. He upper cut the man as the whip disappeared. Sore Joker flew back, crashing into the mountain side behind him. Loke took up his casting stance, gathering light.

He stuck out his fist, holding his arm with his other hand. "Regulus Impact!" A magic circle appeared in front of him, shooting the head of a lion out. The attack blasted directly into Sore Joker. Dust blew out of the mountain side, rising up into the sky.

"Did that do it?" Natsu questioned.

"It better," Gray said.

The dust thinned. Sore Joker stepped out of the cracked mountain side with the impact of the lion's head shape in its stomach. "That actually hurt."

"He can stand after that," Loke said in astonishment, "and acts like it was nothing."

Sore Joker started to dust himself off.

Lucy lifted up another golden key. "Open the gate of the scorpion, Scorpio."

Scorpio appeared beside Leo. He held up a sign. "We are."

"Combine your attacks," Lucy said.

Loke performed Regulus Impact again along with Scorpio's sand buster that collided into Sore Joker again and knocked him into the rock wall.

"Laxus, you still have your big mouth to use," Lucy said.

"What?!"

"You know what I mean."

Laxus brought up his head. "Roar of the Thunder Dragon!" He shot a power lightning blast from his mouth to hit Joker again after the combine Celestial attack. The mountain side exploded as a result, sending Gajeel's group flying back toward the others.

A thick smoke rose up into the air.

Everyone waited in anticipation to see if they had one.

Laxus' body tensed.

Lucy's eyes locked on the sight.

The dust finally cleared and Sore Joker walked out. "If you manage to keep that up I might be in trouble." He shifted his eyes toward to two blond wizards. "However, that girl doesn't look like she can keep up her current pace."

Everyone looked over at Lucy to see she was breathing heavily and her eyes were hazy. Her keys trembled in her hand. "Lucy," they cried out.

Sore Joker lightly chuckled. He folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs. "You can hardly blame to poor girl. She's been fighting off my power for five days straight now and force to keep up with a monster like Laxus must be exhausting. Zane may have underestimated her, but I don't. If she was at full strength its possible they could have been real trouble."

"He's right, Lucy hasn't had a real chance at recovering," Erza stated. "And then there's…"

"Now she's holding the gates of two powerful Celestial spirits open," Sore Joker continued. "And the longer they're here the more energy they drain. So I have a question will you two stay here and drain your wizard of her remaining strength."

Both Loke and Scorpio tensed up.

Sore Joker smiled and laughed at the situation.

"No, I can still fight," Lucy said with her voice shaking.

Laxus shifted his eyes back toward Lucy. "Don't be stupid, you don't have the strength to keep fighting."

"I have too," Lucy said with all her strength. "I'll do whatever it takes to save our friends." Her keys glowed brighter.

Laxus bit down on his teeth. He then focused his attention on her two spirits. "Close your gates so Lucy can rest. I'll beat this guy!"

Both spirits looked at Laxus in shock as they saw his pure determination to save their master. They nodded. "We'll leave it to you," Loke said.

"We are counting on you," Scorpio responded. The two returned back to their world.

"But Laxus, I…" Lucy started.

"No, buts," Laxus told her as he did his best to adjust her on his back. He tightened his hand with hers. "I'm not going to lose to this freak show. All you got to do now is hold my hand so I don't get caught up in that spell of his. You can do that for me, right?"

Lucy putted her keys away and wrapped her arm back around Laxus. She gave a nod. Laxus quickly smiled before he returned his attention back to Sore Joker and got serious again.

Sore Joker stretched his hands out to the side. "Well, you certainly are confident. Have you forgotten that you are injured too? I am a being completely made up of magic and the bitter feelings of losing there is no way even Fairy Tail can pierce through all of that. I will simply have to show you your place."

A magic circle appeared under his hand. "Sore Joker, Revenge Sword." A dark purple blade appeared that the magic man grabbed. He came at Lucy and Laxus, swinging the sword across.

Laxus moved back. He then turned as Sore Joker moved to follow him. Sore Joker swung several times to try to strike Laxus as Laxus came to avoid every strike and ducked under one. "That's right, you have to be careful now don't you? Because you're not just dodging for yourself you're dodging for the girl too." Sore Joker laughed madly.

Laxus charged up his foot with lightning. He swung it around and hit Joker in his side, knocking him down on his knees, sliding. The lightning wizard quickly twisted in the purple man's direction. He shot a wave of lightning out of his mouth.

Sore Joker leaped out of the attack, but was still hit by it.

"Even if I can't use my hands I still have both my legs and my mouth," Laxus declared.

"That won't save you," Sore Joker said. He stuck out his hand. "Sore Joker: Back Wave." Laxus and Lucy were shot back by the invisible blast.

Sore Joker quickly came over to the side of the flying wizards and performed the spell again. The two went crashing into what remained of the mountain side. Laxus lifted up his head and let out a painful groan as he bounced off of the wall with his eyes closed.

Lucy screamed. The realization that Lucy took the full hit of crashing into the wall combine with his own weight hitting her as well snapped Laxus out of his own pain. He landed on his feet and adjusted himself to carry the girl.

Laxus looked back at the wounded girl. "Lucy, are you alright?" The girl looked barely conscious after the impact. She no doubt had broken bones and both her arms trembled against Laxus' body int desperate attempt to hold on that made Laxus fear the worse.

What snapped him out of his shock was Sore Jokers laughter.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out.

"Please tell me she's alright," Erza said worry.

"Lucy," Gray said lowly.

"Lucy," Happy cried.

"Oh, no," Mirajane said.

Laxus glared at Sore Joker that just laughed at the sight. "You should really learn to watch your back. I guess all you do really is hurt your friends at Fairy Tail, especially Lucy."

Laxus clenched his teeth, looking down. He remembered what he saw in the forest and how he had hurt Lucy before with his selfness and rather he liked it or not he did it again by not being able to counter Sore Joker's spell. Lucy had saved him from death and was failing her now.

"It, it doesn't matter," Lucy's weak voice came through.

Laxus looked back at her. "Lucy."

Lucy slowly lifted her head and looked at Sore Joker. "I'll take any pain if it means protecting my friends. I'll fight any way I can if it means my friends will be safe. This won't stop me," Lucy lowered her head and shut her eyes as she managed to raise her voice, "no, we'll defeat you to save them."

"Her body and magic may not match Laxus, but she does have a strong heart I'll give her that," Sore Joker said.

"You better believe it," Natsu said.

"So I'll just have to cut it out." Sore Jocker launched himself forward toward Laxus and Lucy. Laxus leaped out of the way and the battle began once again. Sore Joker swung his blade across.

Laxus jumped up over it, creating an electric ball under his foot and slammed it down on Sore Joker's shoulder, blasting him down. He twisted back toward the group of fallen wizards.

Sore Joker lifted himself out of the smoke. "It will take more than that to defeat me." He came at them, swinging his blade over and over again as Laxus stepped out of the way, coming back to the Fairy Tail group.

Laxus slid back, creating some distance between him and Sore Joker.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," Sore Joker said. "I am the creator of all of Zane's spells that you've fought against expect I know how to use them to their fullest ability. Try looking at your feet."

Laxus gazed down at his feet to see they were chained by purple chains to the ground. "Not this again."

"Yes, again." Sore Joker stretched his hands out to the sides with his sword now gone. "Now let's see if you can survive a blast from all of your little friends' magical energy."

A magic circle appeared underneath the two blondes.

"Is he serious?" Gajeel questioned.

"He is," Erza said. "Zane used the same spell against me and Laxus."

"No, Laxus, Lucy," Mirajane cried out.

Tears flowed down Lucy's eyes. She held onto Laxus harder. "We can't afford to lose here."

"Learn when to give up," Sore Joker said. "There's no way to win."

"We'll win and save our friends," Laxus told him.

"Fools." Sore Joker was about to finished casting the spell when a crack came over his chest. "What the-?"

"Did all of our attacks finally get through?" Laxus questioned.

"Looks, it's over his heart," Lucy said.

"A weak spot." Laxus opened his mouth and shot a blast of lightning as Sore Joker was too concern seeing the crack in his body. The lighting shot right through, blasting him off the ground.

Sore Joker landed down on one knee. All of his spells on Laxus and Lucy broke, freeing them from any attack or locks. He looked up at the two blondes. "I'm not through with you two yet."

"I think you should look at your own body first," Erza stated.

Sore Joker looked at himself to see the cracks were running across his entire body with white light peering out. He held his hands out in front of him. "No, this can't be." His eyes opened wide as his hands trembled. "No, this can't be. You can't come back now. I just finally got free of that idiot Zane. Now it's my turn you can't just come back now."

The light shot up as Sore Joker's body broke apart. The light became blinding and everyone in the area had to cover their eyes or just simply shut them. "Now what is it?" Laxus said.

A pair of beautiful blue eyes opened up in the light.


	10. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

A white light surrounded the Fairy Tail wizards. They all stand to see what was going on, the only two that weren't there were Laxus and Lucy. Sore Joker stood before them with his face cracked. "Your friends may have beaten me, but I still had time to cast one final spell before I'm gone forever."

Natsu held his fists in front of him. "Why don't you give up already?"

"Let's have one final round before I'm gone for good," Sore Joker said.

Natsu slammed his fist into his hand. "That's fine by me. I've been waiting to beat your face in."

"As fun as that may be I've decided on a survival game instead," Sore Joker told them.

"Survival game?" Mirajane questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Elfman questioned.

"My spell has been set so you can't weasel your way out of it." Sore Joker brought up one finger in front of himself. "You must complete a task and if you can't manage to do it then the spell will kill you."

"So what is a task?" Erza questioned.

Sore Joker gestured his hand. "Oh, just simply stop a wedding?"

"You're kidding?!" they all said.

"I'm about to send you to a certain day and if you can't stop the couple from marrying you lose," Sore Joker said. "That means if the man kisses his bride before midnight you fail in your task. There are two simple rules you are not allow to break. One, you can't tell anyone why you want to stop the wedding." He held up a second finger. "And two, you can't kill anyone."

"We're not murders," Juvia said.

"Whatever," Sore Joker said. "Let the game begin." The group became consumed in light.

"You guys, YOU GUYS!"

Erza snapped out of her daze to see Lucy standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and bent over. Levy, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla were there as well. "What has gotten into you guys?" Lucy questioned. "I don't need you spacing out on me?"

Erza looked around to see where she was. "What are we doing in your apartment?"

"What do you mean you came over to get dress, of course?" Lucy crossed her arms, standing up straight.

All four girls focused on Lucy. "Dressed for what?" Juvia questioned. The girls then suddenly noticed what Lucy was wearing.

"My wedding," Lucy answered. The blond Celestial wizard was in a beautiful wedding gown that barely went over her breasts with no back, fancy gloves, and a tiara. Her hair was tied in the back that went over her shoulder. She appeared as a true vision other than the anger on her face. "Speaking of which why haven't you gotten dress yet? You're my bridesmaids."

All the girls looked at Lucy in worry. _So the wedding we have to stop is Lucy's?_, Levy thought.

Lucy sighed. "Uh, forget it we still have a couple of hours until the wedding." She putted a smile on her face and took a sweet wedding like pose. "So how do I look?"

"You look amazing, Lucy," Wendy said. "So who are you marrying?"

"You can't marry, my prince Gray," Juvia shouted. "I won't allow it."

"Haven't we been over this?" Lucy responded. "Why would I marry Gray anyway? I already have my own prince."

"Who is it?" Erza questioned. "I wasn't even aware you were dating."

"Did you guys hit your heads or something?" Lucy asked. "You were there when he propose to me."

Laxus stood in the middle of Kardia Cathedral with his arms folded across his chest as he looked at the people on the right side of the pews. "What do you guys think you're doing? Wake up!"

Natsu and the others snapped out of their daze to be welcomed by Laxus annoyed face. The blond wizard was dress in a pure white suit with a gray vest and tie while his coat was open. "Why are you guys just standing there? You still haven't gotten dress yet."

Natsu opened his eyes in realization as he remembered what Sore Joker said. He grabbed his head and screamed. "We have a wedding to ruin!"

Laxus looked at him confuse, narrowing one his eyelids. "A wedding to ruin?" He instantly snatched up Natsu by his scarf and pulled him up to his face. "Listen, you pink hair idiot if you even think about ruining my wedding I'll turn you dust." Lightning sparked out of his body to show his seriousness.

The others looked in shock. "You're getting married, Laxus?" Bickslow said.

Laxus looked at the others strangely. "Why are you acting like you don't know that?"

Master Makarov came up beside his grandson. "You were there when he propose in the middle of the guild hall?"

"We were?" they said in unison.

"Look I don't have time for whatever is going on with you guys the ceremony starts in two hours and I need my best man and groomsmen dressed in ready before Lucy and the girls get here." He eyed Freed, Bickslow, Gray, and finally Natsu who was in his hand.

"Lucy?" Mirajane repeated.

"You're marrying Lucy?!" Natsu shouted.

"You're marrying Laxus?!" the girls all said at once.

Lucy putted the back of her hands on her hips and leaned toward her bridesmaids. "We've been going out for two years now, why are you acting like this is some big surprise. We've planned this wedding for months now."

"And you're sure you're not rushing into this?" Erza questioned.

"Why are you acting like this now?" Lucy asked. "You were one of our biggest supporters when this happened?"

Carla raised her paw. "Perhaps you should take a couple of days to decide how you truly feel."

"I know how I feel, besides the church is schedule for our wedding today now hurry up and get dress the carriage should be here soon."

Natsu, Gray, and the others who were brought into this survival game were now dress for the wedding and huddled into a circle. "I can't believe its Laxus and Lucy's wedding we have to stop," Lisanna said.

"It's probably why Sore Joker was so confident we would fail," Lily responded.

"Why wasn't I a bridesmaid," Mirajane questioned.

"Now's not the time for that," Gajeel said.

"So what are we going to do?" Lisanna asked.

"We could wreck the place," Natsu suggested. "They can't have wedding without a placed to do it."

"We can't destroy the church," Mira said. "There has to be another way."

"Maybe we could sneak up on Laxus and knock him out," Happy said. The group looked over to the side where Laxus was having an argument with one of the wedding planners.

"What do you mean?" Laxus struck the person with lightning.

"Laxus, calm down," Makarov said. "I know you're nervous, but you can't strike everyone who does one small thing wrong."

All of the wizards looked frightened. "If we try that he'll zap us to dust," Jet said.

"What else can we try?" Lisanna questioned.

Laxus shifted his attention over at the group. The sight made all of them nervous and wondered if he overheard their conversation. He walked in their direction. They all straightened up, preparing for the worst. "Freed."

He stopped in front of the rune wizard. "I need you to use your enchantments around the church. I don't need these idiots, wrecking the place." He pointed at Natsu and Gray.

"Hey," the two wizards yelled.

"Understood," the green hair wizard said.

Laxus then walked away to finish making sure that everything was ready for the big day. Mira watched him walk off then thought up an idea. She grabbed Freed's shoulder. "Wait, I think I know how we can stop this wedding without having to do anything destructive at all."

"Aww, that's no fun," Natsu said.

"Yeah, how's that?" Gray asked.

"Freed instead of worrying about, making sure Natsu and Gray can't fight how about writing an enchantment that forbids Laxus and Lucy from saying 'I do' and if you make sure magic can't be used here at the church he won't be able to threatened you."

"That's brilliant," Evergreen said.

"Good thinking, Mira." Lisanna balled up her fists with a smile on her face.

"Then I'll get to work right away," Freed said. "The rest of you appear to be as normal as you can for the day."

They all nodded.

Erza and the others were dressed in their fancy blue bridesmaid dresses. She didn't try to make the others look bad like other brides did, but she made sure she looked the best out of the entire group. "Let's get going, ladies," Lucy said as the carriage had shown up outside.

The girls had tried their best to convince Lucy not to marry Laxus or get her to at least wait from a day to a month, but Lucy refused them at every turn. Even when they brought up his darker past, she reminded them that they forgave Gajeel, Juvia, the Thunder Legion, Jellal, and several others for their former actions and how he redeemed himself again and again with the battle of Hades, the Grand Magic Games, and even against Zerf's demons. Erza tried to scare Lucy into obeying her, but Lucy became far scarier when it came to the fact it was her wedding day. The conversation only left Lucy very suspicious of her bridesmaids.

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and the girls started to head out for the carriage. Juvia had her head down with her eyes hidden behind the shadows of her hair. "Please forgive me." She had out her hand. "Water Lock."

Lucy was suddenly surrounded by an orb of water and was quickly losing air. She looked back at Juvia. She banged on the orb. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I hate to do this, especially since I know you don't want my beloved Gray, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to marry today," the water wizard said.

Lucy banged on the water prison harder. "Let me out right now."

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Erza stated. "This will be for the best I promise you."

Lucy continued to bang despite the fact she was losing consciousness. Why did she leave her keys and whip behind in the apartment it left her completely defenseless against her so called 'friends.' She finally fell unconscious and Juvia released the spell to drop the soaking wet bride to the floor.

Wendy looked at Lucy with worry and regret.

Erza placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "We just have to stop this for today. Then Lucy and Laxus can do whatever they want." She then looked over at Levy and Juvia. "We'll need to restrain her and keep her locked inside her apartment until the day is over.

The two girls nodded then picked up their friend from the ground, bringing her into the apartment so no one would see what they had done.

Laxus and his Thunder Legion were in his dressing room at the Church. The lightning wizard sat on a stool with his arms crossed and looked up at his friends. He had buttoned up his coat now that it was past time for the ceremony to begin. "You're saying she still hasn't shown up?"

"Lucy and her bridal party have yet to show up," Freed said.

Laxus lowered his gaze. "It doesn't make any sense. She should have been here by now. The ceremony should have started over thirty minutes ago."

Bickslow stretched his hands out. "Maybe the bimbo got cold feet." His babies repeated, 'cold feet, cold feet.'

Laxus raised his head. As fast as lightning Laxus slammed Bickslow into the wall behind him, cracking it. He glared at the man as if those would be his final words with his hand around his neck. "That's my bride you're talking about. Say something like that again and you won't get to see tomorrow, you got me?"

"Uh-huh." Bickslow quickly nodded.

Laxus let go of the man and looked down. "Maybe I should go out and look for."

"There's no need for that." Freed stepped forward. "Allow us to find your bride. You shouldn't work yourself up on the most important day of your life."

"Fine." Laxus shut his eyes and sat back down on the stool and folded his arms across his chest yet again. "You have one hour to find her and bring her here," he opened his eyes with a serious expression, "or I'm going to find her myself."

"Right," his bodyguards all said at once. They ran out of the room and headed out of the church.

"We may not even need my runes if we manage to find Lucy and keep her from even entering the church," Freed said.

"Yeah, but how are we suppose to find her?" Evergreen asked.

"We're start at her house," Freed answered. The three ran out of the doors of the cathedral.


	11. Uninvited

Uninvited

The Thunder Legion stood in front of Lucy's apartment building. "This should be the place," Freed, Laxus' best man said. He stepped forward and opened up the doors. The group entered the building and headed up the steps where they saw Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, and Carla, standing in front of Lucy's apartment's door.

There heads were down and depress.

"So it's as I thought your Lucy's bridesmaids," Freed said.

"Why are you all just standing here?" Evergreen asked. "Don't tell me Lucy is still getting dress?"

"No," Erza answered in sadness. "As we were about to leave Juvia trapped Lucy in her water lock spell to knock her unconscious. We're keeping her bond inside her own apartment so she can't make it to the church."

"That wasn't a bad idea," Freed said. "However, Laxus will be searching for her within the next thirty minutes if we can't find her. We need to hide her where Laxus won't be able to find her."

"Yes, I understand." The pain and guilt Erza felt for betraying her friends like this was clear in her eyes. The Fairy Queen turned around and unlocked the bride's door. She grabbed the handle and twisted it, opening the door.

The group entered the main room to discover the ropes were cut and Lucy was gone. The window had been slid open. Sitting on the bed was Loke with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at the group.

"Loke, what are you doing here and where's Lucy?" Erza questioned.

"I like to ask you a question," the lion spirit said. "Why did you tie up Lucy and trying to stop her wedding?" He stood up. "I don't like the fact that she's marrying Laxus either, but it doesn't give you a right to ruin her happiness."

Erza shifted her eyes back toward the others. "Go after her, she couldn't have gotten that far since the Thunder Legion didn't see her when they came here."

"Right." Juvia had held one fist up to her chest. The group then headed out, leaving Erza alone with Loke.

"Hold on." Loke tried to go after the group, but Erza blocked his path. "Why are you guys doing this? I thought you were friends?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain," Erza responded. "Just know this wedding cannot happen. At least not today."

"I'm sorry, but I promise Lucy I wouldn't let you guys ruin this day for her," Loke said. He grabbed his bicep as his fist glowed.

"Then we both have to fight for what we believe is right." Erza instantly requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

The group had just finished running out of Lucy's apartment building when an explosion came from Lucy's apartment. Loke came flying back out of the smoke, landing on the ground and sliding back on his feet and hand.

Erza then came flying out of the destroyed room they were just in, holding two swords. "You've gotten stronger since the last time I've seen you."

"Erza, Loke," Wendy called.

Erza looked down at the others. "I'll handle this, just go and stop Lucy."

"Right." Freed and his teammates took flight and headed for the church. Wendy grabbed a ride with Carla while Juvia and Levy simply ran.

"Stop," Loke said.

"Your opponent is me," Erza screamed. She came at Loke.

Loke got up on his feet as he pulled back his fist that glowed in pure light. _Please Virgo, get Lucy there fast_, he thought.

Virgo speeded through the streets with Lucy in her hands. "Don't worry, Princess I'll get you to the church so you can marry your prince. Then you can both punish me."

"Would you stop with the punishment stuff," Lucy said. "Just get me there I'm already late thanks to Juvia."

"Right."

Energy blast hit the ground in front of them, forcing Virgo to stop. The two girls looked back to see the Thunder Legion coming toward them. "The Thunder Legion, but why are they trying to stop us?"

"What do you want me to do, Princess?" Virgo asked.

Lucy jumped out of Virgo's arms. "Well, I'm not missing my own wedding. Hold them off, while I get to the church."

"As you wish." The spirit's eyes glowed for a moment. She threw chains upward, wrapping the three wizards inside of them and pulled them down to the ground. The group then broke out of the chains as they stood back up.

"This will be as far as you go." Virgo used her magic to dig through the ground.

Freed looked around. "Where did she go?"

A hole appeared underneath Bickslow, dropping him down. "Bickslow!" his teammates said in concern.

Virgo then appeared behind Evergreen. Evergreen quickly spun around to shot off an attack, but Virgo quickly went underground. Virgo kept popping up in various places around the group as Bickslow pulled himself out of the hole he fell in.

Whenever they tried to move forward she would attack and then quickly disappear underground again.

Wendy flew by with Carla. "You guys!"

Freed looked up at the small dragon slayer. "Keep going, Virgo is trying to keep us here."

"You got it," she called down. Carla and Wendy continued forward as the Thunder Legion dealt with Lucy's maid.

Erza stabbed through Loke's chest. Loke bit down on his teeth as he started to return back to the spirit world. He stared at the female wizard. "Please don't do this to Lucy, Erza. She's been waiting for this for a long time. Don't ruin her chance at happiness." Loke finally disappeared.

Erza shut her eyes that trembled. "It's not like I want to do this. I have no choice." Erza looked in the direction everyone else went. She flew off in that direction, changing into her Black Wing Armor.

"Lucy, stop!" Wendy called.

Lucy looked back as she ran, seeing Wendy and Carla coming. "Why won't you guys leave me alone?" She grabbed one of the keys that were on the belt she strapped to her wedding dress. "Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio."

Scorpio appeared behind her. "We are…"

Lucy pointed back toward the flying Wendy. "Shot them out of the sky and keep them occupy while I go to my wedding."

"Got yeah." He shot his twisting sand at the two. Carla moved out of the way, but Scorpio moved his sand to follow them and blew them back and they crashed to the ground.

"How rude," Carla said.

Wendy managed to stand up with all the sand in her hair and over dress. "I've got to defeat him so I can stop Lucy. Everyone is counting on me."

Scorpio held up a hand sign. "Wicked."

Holes surrounded the Thunder Legion. "Would you stop playing around and fight us?" Evergreen said.

Virgo came out of the ground in front of them. "My job is to keep you here not to fight you."

"We don't have time for this," a voice called from behind them. Erza swooped by them and struck down Virgo. She landed on the ground in front of them and looked back. "Let's go."

"Erza," Freed said.

Erza moved out and the Thunder Legion followed her lead.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy blew a twisted wind to counter Scorpio's sand.

"Wicked," Scorpio said.

"Move aside."

Both Wendy and Scorpio looked up in the sky to see a twinkling star. Erza flew down and cut down Scorpio.

"Erza, that was amazing," Wendy said.

The thunder Legion came up behind her. Erza looked back at the young dragon slayer and her cat. "We have to catch up with Lucy. Let's keep moving."

Lucy continued to run down the streets of Magnolia while she was sweating through her wedding dress. "I'm just ten minutes away. I can do this."

"Lucy, you must stop right now," Erza called.

Lucy looked back to see the group chasing after her. "I don't know what's gotten into you guys, but I'm marrying Laxus and I'm not going to let any of you stop me." She pulled three more keys off of her belt. "Open gate of the sea goat, Capricorn. Open gate of the Ram, Aries. Open gate of the twins, Gemini."

"At your service, milady."

"I'm sorry, is there something I can do for you, ma'am?"

Gemi and Mini simply moved their limbs around in the air.

"These guys are trying to ruin my wedding day," Lucy said. "Hold them off while I get to the church."

"Understood," Capricon said.

"Thanks you, guys," Lucy said. She started running off again while her spirits fought on her behalf against Erza, the Thunder Legion, and Wendy. "Please be safe, alright?" Lucy felt her magical strength draining as she had already had Loke, Virgo, and Scorpio's gates all open just a short time ago for over twenty minutes. The added stress of having three more gates open had her breathing heavy, but she push through it to run to the church.

Laxus lifted his head and opened his eyes. A serious gaze was inside them. "Times up."

"Fairy Canon." Evergreen shot off several energy needles at the three spirits. Aries created soft wool of puff that blocked the attack. Gemini as Freed came out and struck Evergreen to the ground.

Capricorn came out from behind the cloud to strike down both Bickslow and Wendy.

Freed took a few steps back. "We have to think of something."

"Each time we try to attack them Aries protects them with her wool attack," Erza stated. She landed beside Freed. "We have to take her out first then we can take on the other two." Erza flew around the swooped down at Aries from behind.

Lucy stopped in the middle of the street she was on. She looked down at her keys. "No way, they defeated all of them that quickly." She didn't want her spirit friends hurt, she just wanted them to stall her other 'friends' as she made it to the church and then return them back to their own world.

She breathed heavily as she turned around. Sweat poured down her body and over her cleavage. She saw Erza and the rest coming toward her. Juvia and Levy had finally caught up with the rest of the group. They stopped a few feet in front of her. "What's your problem?" She brought her fist to her chest. "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you all?"

Evergreen stepped forward with her hand on her hip and the other one on her glasses. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but there won't be a wedding today. So just settle down." She brought down her glasses and made contact with Lucy's eyes before she could react.

Lucy instantly turned into stone.

"Nice work, Evergreen," Erza said. She stepped toward the statue. "Now we just need a place to hide her before Laxus comes looking for her."

Just as Erza was only a few feet away from grabbing Lucy, a lightning bolt stuck her. Erza screamed in pain, dropping to the ground from the pain. Her body twitched and there were burn marks on her body.

A foot stepped forward.

Everyone looked to see who came before them. "So this is why she hadn't shown up, huh?" Laxus stood there with each of them staring in fear. Lightning danced around him so intense it looked like it could scatter Lucy without even trying. His glare looked like he was ready to kill.

"Laxus," Evergreen said for the first time in her life in fear.

"Explain yourself, Evergreen," Laxus ordered her.

Erza struggled to stand, but was greatly weaken by the surprise attack and could only manage to look at the lightning wizard. "Laxus."

No one was explaining their actions and Laxus was all out of patients. Without thinking he thrust his hands forward and shot out a blast of lightning, striking Evergreen. The fairy woman screamed in a blood curdling way.

"Evergreen," Freed said.

The woman dropped to the ground unconscious with lightning sparking out of her. Her spell wore off of Lucy and she started to move. She looked over at her groom. "Laxus."

Laxus instantly started to calm down from his rage when he saw Lucy was alright. "Lucy." He smiled warmly at his bride. He didn't even notice the sweat or her messed up hair. She still looked like a complete vision to him.

He then remembered what the others had done. He faced them. "I don't know what has gotten into you guys today and I don't care. Show up at our wedding and I'll do even worst to you than what I did to both Evergreen and Erza combine. Stay away from us."

He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away. Lucy gazed back at the people who were supposed to be their groomsmen and bridesmaids. They all appeared frighten to death after Laxus threaten and uninvited them from their wedding.

Lucy then faced forward with her eyes full of determination. She was with Laxus. She wouldn't let them ruin the day she had dreamed about for so long.


	12. You can't say 'I do'

You can't say 'I do'

"What!?" Makarov exclaimed. "You can't be serious?"

Laxus clenched his fists so hard they trembled. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Lucy's eyes lowered down to the ground. "I don't get it, why would they suddenly act like this?" The three along with Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, and Lily were in the dressing room.

"That's ridiculous, they were almost as excited as the two of you when this wedding was planned," Cana said.

"I know, that's why I'm so confuse," Lucy responded sadly. Suddenly Lucy collapsed, falling to her knees and was about to fully fall when Laxus caught her even though he was halfway across the room.

"Lucy," everyone in the room called her name in concern.

"Are you alright?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah." Her eyes fell shut for a moment as she swallowed hard. She placed her hand on the side of her head. "I just used up too much magical energy when I opened celestial gates earlier."

"How many did you open up?" Makarov questioned.

Lucy opened up her eyes halfway that appeared to be glazed over.

"Lucy," Laxus said gently to encourage her to tell them.

"Six in total, but I had to keep three open at a time to try to hold off Erza in the others," Lucy finally answered.

Laxus body tensed up. Even though Lucy had grown stronger over the years it was dangerous for any celestial wizard to have three gates open at the same especially if she did it for very long. "How long did you have the gates open?"

"Over twenty minutes."

Everyone in the room was shocked. A normal wizard could only keep one gate open for a couple of minutes. It was a true testament to her strength, but it also put her in great danger and everyone could understand why she had suddenly collapsed.

Mira stepped up to Makarov. "Master, maybe we should call off the ceremony. It's clear Lucy needs her rest and with Erza and the others acting the way they are something much be wrong." Mira made sure she sounded convincing. Even though she did greatly feel sorry for Lucy she also had to make sure that the wedding didn't happen; at least not today.

"That might be best," Makarov said.

"No." Lucy grabbed Laxus' shoulder and started to pull herself up on her feet. "We waited too long and I don't care what's going on. If they're our friends they should explain what they have against our wedding instead of just attacking me." Lucy started to fall again, but gripped tighter on Laxus' shoulder for support.

"But you need your rest, Lucy," Gray said.

"Yeah, don't go risking your life for one day," Natsu shouted.

Laxus then remembered something. He stood up while Lucy held onto his arm. He faced the fire dragon slayer. "Hey Natsu, if I remember right earlier you said something about ruining a wedding." His eyes grew anger. "Were you a part of this?"

Lucy then looked at her best friend shocked. "Natsu."

"That's not what he meant, Laxus leave him alone," Lisanna said.

Laxus looked back at Lisanna who was next to her older sister. "Then what did he mean?"

Mira lowered her gaze. She knew she had to come up with another convincing lie so that they could still try to stop the wedding in Erza and the others' place. "We heard about Freed and the others plan to stop the wedding, but we never thought they would actually do it. We just assumed they were upset that things would change once you and Lucy were actually married."

Natsu was about to interject, before Gray grabbed his shoulder and shook his head so Mira could handle this.

"I understand people are afraid of change, but what they're doing goes far beyond that," Laxus stated. "How they ganged up on Lucy they could have killed her. What if while she was turned to stone they knocked her over?"

"I'm sure if I could just get thirty minutes I could make it through the ceremony," Lucy said still exhausted.

"But you don't have any bridesmaids now," Happy said.

Lucy looked back at the girls in the room. "Will you guys be my bridesmaid?"

Cana wrapped her arms around both of the shoulders of the Strauss' sisters. "Of course we will."

Laxus turned his attention back to Natsu and Gray. "I'm going to need you to step up and be my best man, Natsu."

Natsu pointed to himself. "What me?"

The lightning wizard then looked over to Gajeel and Elfman. "And you two will be groomsmen in Freed and Bickslow's places." He gave them a look that told them they didn't have any choice.

"Then I'll tell everyone the ceremony will begin in about thirty minutes," Master Makarov told them.

The group picked up Evergreen and Erza. "What do we do now?" Juvi asked. "If we try to stop the wedding again Laxus will no doubt try to kill us."

Freed looked over at the water wizard. "We have a second plan in place in case this one didn't work. My runes will stop the ceremony and hopefully if anything should happen, Mira and the others can stop them." He looked in the direction of the church.

Thirty minutes passed quickly and the ceremony had begun. Laxus, his groomsmen and Lucy's bridesmaids were all at the altar. Everyone watched as Lucy walked up to the altar with Master Makarov. Her veil covered her face.

Lucy was still tried from using so much of her magical power, but did everything to appear normal as she came up to meet her groom. A smile graced her face even if she was the only one who knew it was there.

Lucy finally came across her groom as Makarov took his seat in the front row. "We have gathered here to today to see this man and this woman come together in holy matrimony."

Mira stared intensely at the scene. _Please let Freed's enchantments be enough to stop this_, she thought.

"Laxus, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the priest asked. "To have and to hold for the rest of your days?"

Laxus smiled and nodded. "I do."

The priest then looked over at Lucy. "And do you, Lucy take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forth?"

Before Lucy could answer, Laxus grabbed his throat and started to gasp for air. His body trembled from the lack of oxygen.

Everyone looked shocked at the sight. "What's going on?" Lucy cried.

Laxus shifted his eyes to the audience when he collapsed on the ground. Lucy bent down beside her collapsed groom. She placed her hands on his chest.

Mira pointed above the pews. "Look at that you guys."

Lucy looked up to see the runes. "The bride or groom that says, 'I do' will be deprived of oxygen and their words will be void. No magic or magical items shall be allowed to be used in the cathedral from this point on." Tears formed in her eyes. "They've gone way too far."

She turned her head back in Laxus' direction. She lowered her head. "It was bad enough when they were attacking me, but now this." She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. Everyone who looked at the girl heart broke for her.

Mira felt absolutely guilty for what she and the others were forced to do to their own friends. Sore Joker was horrible to make them do this. It would have been easier to fight him without their magic then do this.

"So what do we do now?" Laxus asked. He sat on the steps to the altar next to Lucy. He had woken up after about ten minutes and was informed about the runes Freed had placed around the church. He rested his arms in his lap.

Lucy rested her hand on her groom's shoulder. This day was turning into a complete wreck because of their friends' odd behavior. With Freed forbidding their marriage by his runes there would be no point trying to track him down since he was so strict to following his own rules.

Natsu, and the others that were trapped in this game of torturing their own friends were sad, but relieved that it seemed the two wouldn't be marrying.

Master Makarov walked up to his grandson and future granddaughter with his hands behind his back. "I know this day isn't how you envision it, you two but if you're willing the marriage can still go on."

"What are you talking about, gramps?" Laxus said more upset than he should have.

"This is a Fairy Tail wedding after all so why not have it at the guild hall," the master said with a smile on his face.

Both blond wizards looked at the Fairy Tail master shocked. "Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure we can have the guild hall ready for you by sunset," Makarov informed the couple. The guest to the wedding cheered in agreement.

Tears of joy formed in Lucy's eyes. "Thank you, everyone."

Mira and Lisanna looked over at the groomsmen who looked equally as worried. They were running out of ways to postpone the wedding. Even if it was held off to sunset there would be over four hours before their two friends could have that fateful kiss to prove their marriage.

Makarov raised his fist in the air. "To the guild hall!"

Everyone raised their fist in the air as well. "Yeah!"


	13. Laxus and Lucy

Laxus and Lucy

Author Note: Originally I was going to have each of the wizards have to mess up the wedding in their own way without each others' help, but I thought that would take too long going back and forth so I decided to have them do it as a group.

P.S Also if you want to read the lemon story I made for Laxus and Lucy it is on Hentai Foundry the story is named 'Lucy's Cosplay'. I didn't put it on here because the site always pulls down my lemons.

"Happy, I need you to go find the others," Mira told the blue cat after everyone had left the church. "If we can't stop the wedding on our own we'll going to need their help."

Happy spread out his wings and saluted. "Aye, sir." Happy then flew off while Mira went to quickly catch up with everyone else.

The sun began to set.

The Fairy Tail guild hall had been fully decorated for a wedding. The stage in the back of the hall was decorated as an altar. The guest sat at the tables while Laxus, Lucy, and their bridal party were on the stage with the priest.

Erza and the others were just outside of the guild, peeking in from the crack double doors. They were prepared to stop the wedding if Mira and the others couldn't stop it themselves.

Natsu and the others were sweating bullets on the stage as the vows were being said. Laxus had already said 'I do.' The priest then turned his attention over to Lucy. "And do you Lucy take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forth?"

"I do," Lucy said.

"If there is anyone who has an objection to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

There was dead silence.

"Then I now pronounce-"

"Wait!" Everyone looked over to Gray who had stopped the priest dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing, Gray?" Laxus asked angry.

Gray slammed his hand onto his chest. "I love Lucy so I can't allow her to go through with this wedding. That's why I had the others try to stop it."

Everyone gasped and looked in shock the ice wizard's confession.

Juvia was so shocked and angry she was about to leap into the guild hall and fight Lucy for Gray right there. Evergreen quickly turned her to stone so she wouldn't do anything reckless. The rest watched in shock, trying to figure out what Gray was trying to pull.

Mirajane gazed at Gray._ I get what your trying to do Gray, but I don't think that's going to be enough to stop them._

Laxus glared at Gray, biting down on his teeth. Sparks started to fly from his body.

Lucy blushed then lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry, Gray, but I love Laxus…"

"You deserve better than that jerk," Natsu blurted out. He pointed to himself. "You should marry me." He had a cocky look on his face.

A vein popped out of Laxus' forehead. "Natsu." He was ready to kill them both for what they were doing. A lightning orb formed around his fist. He was just about ready to strike them both down when-

"I object too." Laxus lightning stopped and he looked over to Mirajane along with Lucy to see why she was now further halting their wedding. Lisanna stared at her big sister in concern. "The boys loved Lucy, and I…" She clenched her fist so hard they trembled as she build up the courage to sound convincing. "love Laxus!"

"Huh?" Laxus' jaw dropped and his eyes shook. "Since when?"

"For the past three years," Mirajane said._ I hope this will work. If Lucy and Laxus are confuse about their own feelings for each other maybe that will be enough to stop them_.

Lisanna decided to follow her big sister's lead. She placed her hands on her chest. "And I love Laxus too. Ever since I came back from Edolas and saw Laxus again."

Natsu looked completely shocked and was about to object when Gray grabbed his shoulder to remind him they had to keep focus on the task at hand.

Gajeel broke into a smile. "I don't want the cheerleader marrying him either."

Both blond wizards were confused by all the sudden love confessions that were being thrown at them from their bridal party they didn't know how to proceed. Part of them wanted to yell at the ones who confessed to the person they were about to marry and another part wanted to tell the ones who confessed to them they were sorry, but weren't interested. Then another part wanted to simply finish their wedding in peace and kiss their new spouse.

"It looks like the plan worked," Carla said. "Laxus and Lucy don't seem to know what to do."

"But they won't be confuse for four hours," Freed responded. "So how are we going to keep them from finishing the marriage ceremony?"

"That's a good question," Erza stated.

"We have to think of something quick because it looks like they're started to get themselves together," Carla said. Everyone focused their attention back on the wedding.

"You guys, I'm sorry you feel the way that you do, but I love Laxus and nothing is going to change that," Lucy said. "I'm standing here today because I know it in my heart he's the man for me."

"Mirajane, Lisanna, I'm with Lucy so don't get in our way," Laxus said firmly. He didn't want to hurt the girls' feelings, but all these things distracted them from what was supposed to be his and Lucy's big day that was going up in flames and he had to put out the fire.

Laxus and Lucy turned to face each other. "Get on with the ceremony," the lightning wizard told the priest.

"Right, and then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest told them.

Laxus leaned down to kiss Lucy.

Suddenly everyone felt a strong sense of magic behind Lucy. Laxus looked over his new wife's shoulder and Lucy looked back. "Mirajane, what are you doing?" Laxus questioned.

A magic circle appeared above her and she used her Satan Soul takeover. "Then I have no choice, but to fight Lucy for you."

"Have you gone insane, Mirajane?" Makarov questioned, leaping out of his seat.

"Yeah, me too." Lisanna took up a fighting position. She used her takeover to use the animal soul cat.

"Are you two serious?" Lucy said freaked out.

"Cut it out," Laxus said.

Natsu punched his fist into his hand with flames. "Then I guess I get to fight Laxus."

"Same here." Gray prepared his hands in the needed position for his ice make magic.

Gajeel prepared his iron dragon's club.

Laxus balled up his fist. "You all are making a big mistake." His body trembled with rage and lightning sparked around his body along with spilling out of his eyes and mouth. An explosion of lightning engulfed the stage that sent everyone in the guild flying.

"Doesn't he understand he'll hurt Lucy too, doing that," Erza wonder allowed.

Happy pointed up to the second floor of the guild. "Look up there, you guys." The group at the door looked up to see that Lucy was on the second floor unharmed, looking at the stage.

"Laxus used his lightning body magic to protect Lucy first," Freed said.

"Well, she is his bride," Bickslow said. The babies repeated, 'his bride, his bride.'

"But what about Natsu and the others?" Wendy asked.

Mirajane slid back while the others on the stage slammed onto the ground. The lightning faded to reveal Laxus in all of his thunder wrath. "I'm not going to let you guys get in our way any further. Even if I have to fight all of Fairy Tail to marry Lucy I'm going to do it."

"Then bring it on," Natsu said. He leaped up toward the broken stage.

Laxus flashed forward in front of Natsu so fast he didn't even have time to register it. The lightning wizard punched Natsu into the wall on the right side. Natsu crashed into it and fell onto the floor.

Laxus landed and stuck out his hand toward Mirajane and Lisanna. He released a lightning blast that sending the takeover sisters into the bar, destroying it.

"Mira, Lisanna," Elfman yelled. He then used his beast takeover to turn into a monster and came at Laxus, but fair no better than his sisters. Laxus kicked him through several tables that were knocked over before he crashed into a wall in front of the guild.

"I don't think I've ever seen Laxus like this," Freed said.

"His feelings must be making him stronger," Erza responded. "His love for Lucy and his anger at us stopping them is making him a far stronger wizard than he's ever been before."

Gray used his ice make shield that was quickly shattered by Laxus' lightning and sent Gray into the ground.

Gajeel shot his iron club at Laxus. Laxus simply grabbed it, stopping it cold. He lifted up the weapon and slammed Gajeel down on the floor. He then sent a stream of lightning down the iron club to Gajeel, shocking Gajeel out cold. The iron dragon slayer's hand returned to normal.

"Laxus, calm down," Makarov told him. Lightning was still shooting out of the blond dragon slayers body. He didn't seem to hear or care what his grandfather had to say. Anyone who stood in his way had to pay. "The ceremony is almost over. All you have to do his kiss Lucy." He pointed over to the girl who looked a bit frightened of Laxus' state as well.

The words Makarov had spoken slowly calm the S class wizard down. Lucy held onto the railing looking over at her husband. "You're grandfather's right. Just come up her and kiss me." His lightning faded away and his eyes returned to normal.

The dual doors to the guild hall burst open. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that to happen." Everyone looked back at the doors to see Erza and the rest of the uninvited guests behind her.

"You're trying to get in my way again, Erza?" Laxus questioned. A few sparks of lightning came out of his body. It was just getting more and more annoying. He didn't understand this. He changed so much since he and Lucy started dating and just about everyone agreed it was for the better. The fact they were marrying made everyone even happier up until today. The old rage and his old self started to shoot up to the surface when he would do anything to get what he wanted no matter who it was that tried to stop him.

Erza requiped into her lightning empress armor. She charged forward as lightning danced around Laxus and the stage.

Evergreen turned Juvia back to normal. "LUCY!" the water wizard yelled as she turned her body into water. "How dare you try to steal my beloved Gray away from me?!" She shot herself at Lucy.

Lucy ducked out of the way of the blast. "Are you kidding me?"

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist," Laxus yelled. He shot his fist forward and shoot out a giant lightning fist at Erza. Erza held down her spear in front of her to create a barrier. The lightning clashed with the barrier so hard it cracked and knocked Erza on her back.

"Even with lightning empress armor on he was able to knock her down," Bickslow said.

"This is bad," Levy said.

Laxus stomped his foot forward. "I told you if you showed up at the wedding I'd make you pay." Laxus turned his body into lightning. He slammed his foot into Freed's back, punched Evergreen in the gut, and kicked Bickslow across the face. The Thunder Legion dropped like rocks.

The lightning dragon slayer then brought his attention over to Wendy and Levy who were the last two standing. Droy and Jet who were also a part of the survival game were too frightened to do anything. Laxus stuck his hand out at the frightened girls and fired a lightning blast. Smoke rose up into the air.

"I got'cha." Happy and Carla carried the girls off further inside the guild hall before the lightning could hit them.

The others who had fallen at Laxus' hands slowly started to get up.

Lucy on the other hand was still stuck inside of Juvia's body and too weak to fight back since her magic power hadn't been fully restored yet. "Let me out of here."

"I shall never let you have, Gray," Juvia claimed.

"This has gone too far," Laxus stated. Laxus sent the Thunder Legion into a wall. He blasted Carla and Happy out of the sky so they crashed into the floor with Wendy and Levy. He turned his body into lightning, smacking down Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

He stopped in front of the takeover siblings that had gathered together. The three were so shocked by Laxus' reaction they couldn't defend themselves. Laxus head butted Elfman, sending him into a wall. He punched Mirajane in the gut, returning her to normal and dropping her to her hands and knees. He punched Lisanna across the face with his fist engulfed in lightning that sent her flying into the broken stage.

As fast as a lightning bolt he shot himself up to the second floor. He landed where Juvia was holding his wife captive. He grabbed onto the body of water and reached into it while Juvia tried to push him away with a stream of water. "You can't have her. She has to pay for trying to take Gray away from me."

Laxus shut one of his eyes. He held his ground as he pushed his hand further inside trying to grab Lucy's. "I don't care about you or the ice idiot you can't have Lucy." He finally managed to grab the unconscious hand of the young woman and pulled her out of the orb.

Lucy roughly coughed and gasped for air.

Laxus let go of Lucy's hands then placed his hand on Juvia's body. "You shouldn't have tried to kill my wife, phantom girl." He shot Juvia full of lightning and the girl screamed more horribly than anyone could have imaged.

Lucy grabbed Laxus' wrist. "Laxus, stop!"

Laxus stopped his attacked and Juvia fell unconscious in her human form. She was badly electrocuted and had sparks leaping off of her body. Laxus still glared at the girl like he was ready to kill her. He had enough of everyone and just wanted them to disappear and he had the power to do it. He had two spells that could do the job, Fairy Law and…

"Laxus, I'm alright so please stop this," Lucy begged.

Lucy's words brought Laxus back from the break of his wrath. He looked at his drenched wife who trembled, but not from the cold water it was because of him. Laxus faced Lucy and kneeled in front of her. "Lucy, I'm sorry."

He brought his hands down on her slender shoulders. "I just wanted you to have the perfect wedding. Then our friends, they…they," he bit down on his teeth, "attacked you and risked your life. You could have died from what they were during. Your magical energy could have ran out or Juvia could have drown you."

Lucy cupped Laxus' cheek with her wet glove hand and smiled. Laxus' frustration seemed to slowly fade away as he looked into Lucy's beautiful brown eyes. "I know. I never imaged any of this happening either. Still all we need to do now is kiss and the ceremony is over."

Laxus smiled back at her. The two leaned in toward each other to finally take their first kiss as husband and wife.

Time suddenly stopped.

Sore Joker appeared in the middle of the guild hall. His arms were behind his back. The only ones who could move were the ones who were apart of the survival game. Sore Joker smiled. "Well, it looks like you lose my, little fairies. In two seconds Laxus and Lucy will lock lips and you will all die."

The Fairy Tail wizards managed to look over at the man that mocked their attempts. "You're absolutely disgusting for making us do this," Erza said.

"What fun would it be just to stop some random wedding," Sore Joker said. "I must say it was fun watching you ruin your friends' lives and turning your guild against yourselves, but now it's time to pay for your failure."

A woman's foot stepped forward. "You're game ends here, Sore Joker."

Sore Joker looked back with his eyes trembling in fear. "What are you doing here? This is my spell."

A young woman glowing in light stood on the broken stage of the Fairy Tail guild. "I told you before I have gained back my body. I won't allow you to harm anyone else."

Sore Joker turned around to face her. "I won't let you stop me."

The woman's long golden hair blew forward. "We'll see about that."


	14. Family Photo

Family Photo

"Stay out of my way!" Sore Joker leaped toward the woman covered in light. He shaped his hand in the form of the claw and let out a mighty battle cry.

The woman narrowed her beautiful blue eyes that turned gray like Laxus'. Lightning sparks danced around her body. She stuck out her hand. "You're reign is over and so is this spell." Light shot out of the floor boards that quickly consumed the room.

Sore Joker screamed. The man was destroyed by the light while everyone else was consumed by it.

The light in the forest faded so everyone could see again. Natsu and the others were back where they were before Sore Joker pulled them into his spell, however they were still badly hurt from their time there. Laxus and Lucy were still in the same spot as they were before.

In place of Sore Joker was a beautiful woman that was no older than Lucy and Levy appeared to be. She had beautiful blond locks that went halfway down her back, gray eyes, a lovely face and nicely form curves that were shown off by the dress she wore that resembles clothing from the celestial world.

Everyone faced forward to see her.

Every male there instantly blushed at the sight of the beauty. She had warm smile on her face. "Who are you?" Erza asked. She was back in her normal clothes, but still couldn't get up from the beating Laxus laid on her at the guild hall.

The woman's hair blew to the side. "I am who you called Sore Joker." Everyone immediately tensed up at the words.

Natsu managed to push himself on his feet. His feet danced around until he could find his footing. "So you're that bastard are you? Don't think just because you turned into a pretty girl that's going to stop me from pounding your face in."

The woman looked at the pink hair boy. "I am no longer that person thanks to your friends Laxus and Lucy." She faced the two blondes that were still shaky from their fight with its previous version.

"What do you mean by that?" Happy asked.

"Originally I was a magic for those that wish to defend the light and protect what was important I was known as Hero's Victory; however that quickly changed after thirty years within my creation," the woman said.

"What happened to you?" Freed questioned.

"Many people who came after and claimed my power were no longer people who wanted to do good and protect their homes or friends they wanted revenge," the woman explained. "They had lost to someone and wanted to make that person pay. I slowly became influenced by their negative feelings and transformed into a monster that called itself Sore Joker that helped anyone who wanted to destroy their enemies that they lost too."

"So humans turned you into a monster," Erza said.

The woman that called herself Hero's Victory nodded. "I lost my true self and there was nothing I could do about it and no one I encountered had the strength to break the curse that ultimately consumed me."

"Laxus' lightning managed to cut through that curse of yours," Bickslow said. His babies repeated 'curse of yours, curse of yours.'

Hero's Victory shook her head. "No, it wasn't actually Laxus' lightning that defeated Sore Joker. I'm sure he thought that, but it wasn't…"

Everyone looked confuse at the statement. They had all seen when Laxus pierce through Sore Joker's chest with his dragon's roar.

"What actually broke through Sore Joker and freed me was Laxus and Lucy's will," Hero's Victory told them. "Though I've meant many with strong wills none had as strong a will and determination as the two of them that would truly take any amount of pain and do whatever it took to not only win, but to do it for the sake of others.

"They're hearts were in sync and it was their combine powers that made them overcome Sore Joker's power," she said. "They shared their strengths and covered the other's weakness not just once, but four times to defeat Joker and Zane."

Lucy and Laxus' eyes opened wider with realization. They remembered their struggle in the Forest of Memories, their two battles against Zane using not one, but two unison raids, and then the battle against Sore Joker that required them to stay stuck together.

"With each battle you fought you weaken and cracked the power of Sore Joker that set me free and I couldn't be more grateful," Hero's Victory told them. She stuck her hand out in their direction. "So I will reverse the damage my magic has done to you all."

Each of the Fairy Tail members was surrounded in light for several moments. The lights then faded for them all to discover all their wounds and tiredness were gone. Natsu looked at both of his hands in front of him. "Wow, this is awesome."

Carla pointed her paw at Hero's Victory. "But how did could you perform such a powerful healing a spell?"

"I have abilities no wizard could perform on their own that is why many wizards sot out my power," Hero's Victory told her. "It is the least I could do after what my power did to you all. I have another gift for Lucy and Laxus."

A glow formed on the lower half of Laxus' right arm while a light glowed in Lucy's hand that was wrapped around the dragon slayer's neck. When the light faded a tribal style dragon tattoo appeared wrapped around it with the dragon's jaw opened at the wrist while Lucy held a key that had a dragon on it with small sparks of lightning coming off of it.

"What is this?" Lucy questioned.

"I saw the unison raids you two performed on Zane and managed to copy them," Hero's Victory said. "That key contains the unison raid, Urano Metrai's Dragon's Dance spell while the tattoo holds the unison raid, Urano Metria's Dragon's Bite. If you ever have to cast those spells again and the other isn't around to help you, you will be able to cast them on your own; however you can only use it once so make suggest you it cast only when you have to."

Everyone looked at the new weapons their friends were granted in amazement. Most of them had seen Dragon's Dance in action, but most of them didn't have a clue how powerful Dragon's Bite was.

Happy meanwhile flew up to Hero's Victory. "Hey, you look sort of familiar. Have I met you somewhere before?"

"So you noticed have you," Hero's Victory said with a smile. She cupped Happy's chin and pressed his forehead against hers as she shut her eyes. They stayed there for a moment.

Happy flew back. "Huh? Really?"

Hero simply nodded. She then glowed in a radiate light as she started to fade away that got everyone's attention once again. "Thank you, Fairy Tail. I will never forget what you did for me."

"What's happening to you?" Lucy asked.

"I shall travel across the world and keep myself separate from mankind." Hero lowered her head and shut her eyes. "It may sound selfish, but I plan to never become that person again."

"No, I think you're doing the right thing for yourself and mankind," Lucy said. "Nothing like this needs to happen again."

Hero smiled as she finished fading away.

Happy flew in front of the two blond wizards. "So Lucy and Laxus when's the wedding?"

Both of the wizards' eyes went right with rage. "We're not getting married?"

"But you liiiiikkkeeee each other don't you?" Happy said.

"We do not," they said in unison.

Everyone other wizard there blushed, remembering how they fought to have their wedding, especially Laxus.

"Then why did you keep holding hands?" Happy asked.

"We didn't have a choice," Lucy responded. "It was the only way to fight Sore Joker."

Happy stuck his paw out toward them. "Then why are you still holding hands even thought the battle is over?" The two looked down at their interlocked hands and blushed. They immediately let go of the other's hand and Lucy leaped off of the dragon slayer's back.

Laxus shut his eyes. "Let's just get out of here. I'm sure the others want to know where we are." Everyone agreed and they started to head out.

Happy flew next to Lucy as the group walked through the forest to get back home. "So, Lucy how much do you loooovvvvee Laxus?"

Lucy glared over at the flying cat. "I told you I don't."

"Natsu, do something about your cat," Laxus told him. He had his arms folded across his chest. He and his team were in the front of the group.

"Hey, Hero's Victory defiantly thought there was something between you two that's why she looked the way she did," Happy said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned his little pal.

"I thought she looked familiar so I asked if I knew her," Happy started to explain. "Then she told me inside my mind that she saw the heated passion between you two so she decided to take on the shape of what your child would look like at your age."

Everyone stopped cold in their tracks. Both Laxus and Lucy blushed with their jaws dropped.

Mirajane clapped her hands together. She had a sweet smile on her face. "She was so cute. She had Laxus' eyes and Lucy's hair I should have put it together myself."

Laxus looked back at Mirajane. "I don't have a daughter."

"Y-yeah," Lucy agreed.

"Oh, come on, you guys don't you think you would make such cute babies together?" Mira said. Both blondes blushed even more.

"Maybe they want a son instead," Happy said. Everyone then imaged what Lucy and Laxus' son would look like and how he would act. Half thought he might have Laxus' personality while others thought he might have Lucy's vanity or sweetness.

"Cut it out!" the two yelled.

Natsu faced the others with his arms crossed. "Hey, who's magic do you think their kid would have?"

Everyone started to think. "Well, Laxus' abilities are a lot stronger than Lucy's," Evergreen said. "It would make sense for them to take after him in terms of magic."

"Yeah, but he should probably have Lucy's personality so they're easier to get along with," Gray said.

"But what if they like spirits like Lucy?" Wendy chimed in.

"That's a good point," Erza said. "Maybe Lucy could train them in celestial magic while Laxus teaches them lightning that way they could support their spirits."

"If they had twins one could learn lightning magic and the other can learn celestial magic," Mirajane chimed in.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"The celestial one should probably be like Laxus so they're tough," Natsu said. "The lightning one might be kind of cool if they were like Lucy even though they might be kind of crazy and a bookworm."

"Who do you think they would look like more Lucy or Laxus?" Levy asked.

"I hope Lucy who wants to look at that ugly face," Natsu whispered over to Gray and the ice wizard nodded in agreement.

"Check this out, you guys." Happy held up a photograph and everyone gathered around to look at it. The photo of Laxus and Lucy with two kids who were no older than ten years old stood together. One was a boy beside Laxus with his hand up in the Fairy Tail hand sign and the other was a young girl that was beside Lucy in the photo.

"What the heck is this?" Lucy yelled.

"It's a magical photograph that Hero gave me," Happy answered. "She slipped one into each of your pockets too." Each of the wizards pulled out a photo where they had a pocket to see the same picture. "Of course if you don't like it you can always change it with magic. All you have to do is think of what you want to see inside it. She said it's like your own personal family photo."

The image in Happy's photo began to transform. "Just like this, Fairy Tail's strongest team." Team Natsu appeared in the photo next the guild's bar with him and Carla sharing a fish.

"That isn't Fairy Tail's strongest team," Evergreen said. "This is." Her picture showed Laxus and the Thunder Legion in front of the guild hall.

"No way," Natsu yelled. He showed his picture that he changed to Team Natsu standing victorious over Laxus and the Thunder Legion who were spread out on the floor. Natsu let out a huge laugh.

"That's completely wrong," Freed responded. He raised his picture to show Team Natsu kneeling to Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

"Oh, yeah." Gray said. Things quickly dissolved into the two sides having a magic fight with their pictures, showing themselves as the superior team while the other was put in even more embarrassing situations. The only members of the two teams that weren't involved were Wendy, Carla, and Happy.

The rest of the people that were with them simply watched the photo change to see who would win. "There's no way we're going to lose to you," Natsu said.

"We'll see about that," Bickslow countered.

Wendy finally raised a photo of her own above her head. "Hey, you guys look at mine." Everyone looked to see what Wendy created. Wendy stood in the middle of the picture holding Carla in her arms while the rest of her guild mates surrounded her on both sides with smiles on their faces.

All of the wizards looked in awe and shock. "This is our entire guild," Gray said.

Wendy lowered her picture. "Well, I thought of what Hero told Happy. It's supposed to be a picture of our family and Fairy Tail is my family so I think this represents that."

Erza smiled. "Wendy's right, we shouldn't be using these to fight with each other. Instead we should show what we think of our guild instead." Erza's picture changed to showing the Fairy Tail guild with everyone in a suit of armor like they were an army.

Natsu smiled at his own photo. His picture had changed into one of Fairy Tail's normal brawls with him punching both Laxus and Gray across the face.

Juvia's picture had her and Gray dead in front, looking at each other in a loving gaze with everyone else in the back and Lucy tied up and beaten for some reason, crying.

Lucy's picture turned into that of Fairy Tail having a big party with Mira singing, Gajeel and Elfman on guitar, her hanging out with her team and closest friends along with all of her spirits. A gentle smile graced her face.

Evergreen's photo had become the guild dressed as fairies and her as the queen of them.

Bickslow had his picture show the entire guild, but with his perverted side showing as he had all the hot girls in the guild in bikinis that barely covered them or in Lucy's case in a cheerleading outfit that was super tight. The girls surrounded his team that who was in the middle of the photo.

Freed had everyone look respectful and finely dress with Mira hanging off of his arm.

Gajeel was performing on stage and everyone loved him even Natsu while Lucy and Levy danced in bunny customs for him.

Droy and Jet were pretty much the same expect they were closer to Levy than the other one while everyone else was in the background.

Levy's picture showed a normal day at the guild with her and Lucy hanging out in the middle of it and Gajeel was nearby as well.

Lisanna's pictured showed with both the Earthland and Edolas Fairy Tail together.

Elfman had everyone pose like muscle men.

Mira had her siblings closer to her while everyone else was around them. People she imaged as couples were together in the photo and had the cutest babies.

Carla's was similar to Wendy's while Lily had everyone ready for battle with him in his original form.

Gray's photo had everyone in the guild in their underwear following his stripping habit. He sat crossed legged on one of the tables, winking and resting his head on his hand. Lucy and Juvia were on either side of him. Natsu was frozen in ice in the back.

Lastly Laxus' photo had him and his grandfather standing in front of the others with everyone else being on either side of them as they stood tall and proud. His team was the closest to him followed by Team Natsu. The Fairy Tail symbol waved behind them. Laxus smiled at the image.

After everyone had admired their own work they finished heading out of the forest where they met up with Cana's group. Cana had immediately ran up to Lucy and gave her a huge hug while Romeo ran up to Natsu, asking him about what happened in there.

Laxus had finally arrived home and went straight to his bedroom. After he and the rest had made it back to Magnolia the guild had a huge party for him and Lucy's safe return and them successfully defeating Zane and Sore Joker once and for all.

Most people quickly learned what the two had to endure and Happy wouldn't stop making fun of them. Most of the guild was surprise that he and Lucy didn't just form one, but two unison raids together that had plenty of people wondering if there was more to their relationship.

They both quickly denied it. However it didn't help that Erza stated that they had come up with their powerful spells so easily and so fast as if they were more than just guild mates. Even though he had once tried to get Lucy to be his woman they never actually spent any time together until they were forced to by Zane's dirty tricks.

It was Blonde's plan to change to spell so Zane wouldn't catch on to their attack. She was actually cleverer than he first thought, maybe that was how she was able to beat Bickslow back in the Battle of Fairy Tail?

It also didn't help that Happy kept talking about how much they were in love. Laxus finally got so annoyed he punched the cat into a wall that got Natsu to try to fight him, but he putted him down in one blow as usual.

Then he and Lucy got something from Mirajane that really threw things out of hand. She told them that Sore Joker cast one more spell before he fully disappeared, forcing them to try to stop his and Lucy's wedding. When Laxus and Lucy try to call her on it, the others who were with them quickly agreed and told them about how hard they fought to make sure they could have their wedding that day.

Apparently Blondie opened up six to eight gates to stop them, but then again everyone said a different number so it was hard to know the exact number. All he could understand was that Lucy used too much of her power between running to the church and fighting.

Then Juvia and Evergreen tried to take her out between drowning her and turning her to stone. Freed used his enchantments to deprive them of air if they said 'I do.' Natsu, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, and Gajeel tried to take him on so he couldn't kiss Lucy.

It seemed that he was so angry he took them all out in just a few blows before the other showed up and tried to stop him too. His feelings were so large they were scary. He wiped the floor with all of them that partly made him smile since it proved he was stronger than anyone else in the guild, but made him wonder how he could take out someone like Erza out so easily. Though he felt he was much stronger than her he couldn't believe she fall so easily, especially after she took the massive shock of so many lightning lacrima when she destroyed 200 of them from his Thunder Palace.

He knew how feelings could make someone stronger. He fought for his guild when his father and his guild try to get some information out of him. He got revenge for Wendy, Carla, Gray, Lucy, and all of Fairy Tail. Still could his feelings for just one person make him enough to take out so many of his guild mates that were fighting for their lives? He couldn't beat Natsu and Gajeel when they were actually fighting for the guild and their lives.

Laxus closed the door and took a breath. It was a lot to take in, in such a short time. His guild mates made a huge fuss about it to the point that the two blond wizards had to try to stay away from each other the entire night or risk even further gossip.

The lightning wizard made it over to his bed and sat down on it. He pulled out the magic photograph. He looked at the group picture he imaged of him and his Fairy Tail family. The image slowly transformed into him and Lucy with three kids all holding their hands up in the 'watching over you' sign of Fairy Tail. A smile appeared on his face and he went to bed, deciding to leave everything else for tomorrow.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What?!" Laxus rose up out of his chair and slammed his hands down on the table he sat at in the guild hall. He let out a low growl.

"Laxus, what's the matter with that?" Freed asked.

"Everything." Laxus ran out of the guild hall, pushing open the doors and headed down the street so fast he even failed to register his team, telling him to come back. It was already night and lots of people had already gone home including Lucy.

He dashed down the streets, trying to make sure that he could make it to Lucy's in time. He would have simply flashed there with his lightning magic if he hadn't just gotten back in town with his team. He had to use a lot of his power on the mission due to the number of enemies rather than them actually having strength.

That didn't matter though. He would have to get to Lucy's apartment before that thing did. He clenched his teeth in anger.

Lucy laid in bliss inside her bathtub. The warm water felt so good against her skin after a long day at the guild. Natsu and Gray had started another fight that pretty much resulted in everyone getting involved. Erza easily sent both of them into a wall after her cake was knocked over by their clumsiness.

Her eyes remained shut as she tried to forget all about those idiots. She couldn't let those two being stupid ruin her night. She still had a big night ahead of her.

Laxus turned a corner and ran down it. He was getting closer and closer to Lucy's place by the second, but it didn't seem fast enough. "Come on, move faster." He ran down the street not too far off from Lucy's place now.

Lucy got out of her bath, wrapping a towel around her waist. She already had a towel around her head and was just about ready to leave the bathroom. She hummed a song in her head.

Lucy's apartment building was in sight. He had made it in time, but he still needed make sure no one got inside of Lucy's apartment. He opened the door to the building and ran up the steps to Lucy's apartment. He shot a spark of lightning to unlock the door.

A dark figure climbed up the side of the building. Its eyes glowed a crimson red.

Lucy came out of the bathroom, drying off her bed. Her eyes were still closed and she was just about to take off her towel to get dress. The dark figure had made it up to the window with a huge grin on its face, sliding open the girl's window.

The door opened. Laxus rushed into the room that got Lucy's attention. She yelped and covered herself up. Laxus ran pass her as Natsu came through the window, saying, "Hey there, Lucy!" Laxus stepped on top of the bed and slammed his foot right on the fire boy's head, sending him flying into the street, knocking him out. Happy flew around the pink hair dragon slayer.

Laxus grabbed onto the window sill. "Try sneaking a peek at my girlfriend again, Natsu and I'll blast you into next week." He slid the window shut. "I serious need to electrify this window."

Lucy grabbed the back of Laxus' shirt and pulled on it to get the man's attention. He looked back to see that the girl was holding up her towel with the other hand. "Who said you could see me naked just yet?"

Laxus smiled at her. "I'm going to eventually." He got off of the bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller wizard's waist. "After all I'm not going to screw this up."

"Oh, yeah then where are we going tonight?"

-The End-


End file.
